Dead Love
by Night3603
Summary: Xian Mei and Purna find comfort in each other on the Zombie infested island of Banoi. Together they make plans to escape the island with other survivors. Will the living beat the dead? Or will they join them in undeath for all eternity? (Currently on Hiatus.)
1. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Island. I'm just borrowing to mess with the characters a bit.**

Chapter 1

A Chinese beauty walked down the hall from the woman's restroom after having called the paramedics from the lifeguard station to attend to the unconscious woman. The black haired beauty called the elevator with a sigh. As she waited for the elevator she observed the hotel hallways. It was fancy place, with sparkling chandeliers, lush red carpets, pristine marble walls. The Royal Palms Resort Hotel was a dream come true for many, the norm for some.

The sound of the elevator arriving and the doors opening caused Xian to turn to the elevator doors. She wasn't watching where she was going however and ran into someone. She fell back with a yelp and landed on her rear. "Oww." She wined.

"Sorry love, didn't see you there." Came a distinct feminine voice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I am fine. I'm sorry I should have watched were I was going." Xian answered in her accented english. The woman offered a hand and pulled Xian to her feet when she accepted. "Thank you." Xian finally looked at the woman and her breathe caught. Before her was a striking woman, short black hair, emerald green eyes, bronze skin a little on the darker side. She was wearing a purple dress that left little to the imagination. Lastly she was wearing a pair of laced up combat boots.

"Well hey there." The woman said with a smirk. "I know you, your that receptionist." She said with a wink.

"X-Xian Mei yes." Xian admired her companion, trying to be subtle. "You are?"

The woman chuckled. "People just call me Purna. I'm a bodyguard to a VIP at the resort at the moment." Xian moved into the elevator, but Purna made no move to get out. The Chinese woman didn't say anything about it. Instead she pushed the button for the eighteenth floor.

"That's very impressive you must enjoy that. They must trust you with their lives." Xian commented quietly.

Purna scoffed and folding her arms. "Please I hate the fucking pricks." She chuckled humorously. "And it's not about trust it's about the pay."

"I-I see." Xian stuttered out. "May...may I ask why?" Xian was slightly scared of this woman. She was aggressive and cocky, and had this air about her that seemed dangerous.

"Their assholes what's to tell. Care more about their money and whores than anything else." Purna leaned against the wall of the elevator car as it rode up to the Xian destination.

"If you don't mind me saying so, it seems you relate to them..." She yelped as she was interrupted by Purna slamming her fist against the glass of the elevator car.

"I am not like those little shits!" She yelled. Xian trembled in the farthest corner of where Purna stood. Purna noticed this and sighed. "Sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Xian was still shaking slightly. "No...I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Forget about it. You didn't know, and I shouldn't have jumped down your throat about it either." She looked at the Chinese beauty with a sorry expression. "Forgive me?" Instead of arguing the point Xian just nodded. Purna smiled in reply. "So...where you headed?"

"To my hotel room. It's been a long night." She said sadly remembering the dead woman in the restroom on the lobby floor. Her whole death was odd. "Also I think...I think something strange is going on."

Purna grunted in agreement. A hand rose to cup her chin while her other arm acted as a pedestal, a common thinking pose. "I think you may be right. I was on the dance floor at the concert when some woman jumped on a security guard. When we pried her off him he had this bite mark damn close to his jugular. It was freaky."

"What do you think is happening? Are the people here just Drunk?" Xian clasped her hands over her heart. She was afraid. Whatever was happening it seemed dangerous, life threatening.

"Either we have nutcases who think their vampires, or there's something in the water here, either way...I really don't know." Xian sighed in despair. "Sorry love. Wish I knew." The chime of the elevator bell signaling their arrival to the eighteenth floor interrupted their morbid thoughts. Xian was the first to get off, and surprisingly Purna followed. "Eighteenth floor too huh?" She asked with a smirk.

The Asian beauty smiled minutely and nodded. "Room 613." Purna laughed.

"630 I'm just down the hall." Purna spiked a thumb behind her. Xian gave a sweet smile that took Purna's breathe away. The Australian woman stared at her and that wonderful smile. _God what am I thinking? Sure, she's pretty there's no denying that but... _

"Miss Purna? Are you alright?" Purna shook herself from her thoughts and meeting the curious stare of Xian.

"Yeah I'm alright." A pause. "Hey...um." Purna hesitated in asking what she was thinking.

"Yes?"

"Do you...I couldn't help but notice that...you seem scared.

Xian frowned and looked away. Yes she was scared. But she could get through it. "A little yes."

"Do you want...I don't know. Hang with me for the night?" Purna flinched at her words. _Stupid! What the fuck was that? You don't know this girl and your asking her to spend the night? What the hell will she think of you you slut!_

"Huh?" Xian was even more confused.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything. It was stupid anyway. Have a good night Xian." She turned to leave.

But before she could even take a step a hand held her back. "Wait." Xian mumbled.

"What's up?" The dark skinned woman questioned.

Xian thought that was weird to say. What was up. She looked up wondering what was above them "What's up?" Xian tried to imitate. Purna laughed causing Xian to blush. "I...um...I would love to 'hang' with you tonight Miss Purna." She shook her head at her stuttering. "To be truthful I am scared. I...I don't want to be alone tonight. What if something bad happens? What if..these people, whatever is happening to them, attacks me, us?" She shook a little in fear. Purna immediately drew her into a hug and steered her to room 613. "Maybe we should stick together for now? I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby."

"Don't worry about that. I agree with you. If this is as bad as it looks it might be better to stick together like you say. Hey maybe it's nothing but people partying too crazy. If that's the case at least we'll get a laugh out of it yeah?" Purna tried to comfort the terrified woman. She stroked her back gently causing Xian to crack a small smile. "Let's get to your room, grab whatever you need." Xian nodded. A few minutes passed and they came to the shorter woman's room. Xian pulled out her key-card and swiped, opening the door.

The room was like all the others. A queen sized bed laid before a giant plasma TV, there bathroom in the back complete with shower and a hot tub. Across from the bed was the tiled floor representing the kitchen and giant window overlooking the island. The walls were a snow white, carpets a light brown. Xian took off her black high heeled shoes from her thigh-high length nylon clad legs. Hurriedly, she went to her bed and gathered a suitcase and went to her closet then proceeded to stuff some clothing into the case. Next she ran to her bathroom and gathered her personals. Toothbrush, makeup kit, and hair brushes. Once everything she came to the hotel with was packed she grabbed her heavy, grunting against the weight, and made her way to the door. Purna took both bags from her, despite Xian's protests. The black long haired woman closed her down making sure it was locked, then followed Purna to her own room. "Geez girl what did you pack in these things." The bronze skinned woman teased.

Xian blushed. "Just some clothes...um...maybe a book or two?" She made it sound like a question, a sign of obvious guilt. Purna just laughed.

"Don't sweat it love. I'm just playing with you."

"But...were are not playing a game..." Xian was confused with Purna's mannerisms and sayings. Purna just laughed harder. _Xian really was just too cute. _Purna shook her head from her train of that, she would think about the effect this woman had on her later, more importantly why it effected her in the first place. "What's so funny?" Xian said with a pout.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Purna commented when finally was able to calm down. It was silent the rest of the way to Purna's hotel room. The bronze skinned woman set a bag down and opened the door with her own key-card. The room was the same as Xian's only with an personal touch that was Purna. From where Xian stood she could see several guns on the table in the kitchen and what looked like a repair kit. Scatters of empty food cartons and bottles covered the counter near the refrigerator. It seemed that Purna was very domestic. "Here you can use this closet for your clothes, bathroom is in back take a shower if you want." Purna went over to her weapons on the table and looked over them with complete focus. At least that's what it looked like. Her mind was busy, thoughts of those people in the concert. What was going? The concert wasn't the first incident, nor the last. People were dying on this island and Purna had no idea how to handle it. She sighed in frustration.

After cleaning her guns she put everything away and stood up to stretch. The door to the bathroom opened which compelled Purna to look over. Her breathe caught in her throat at the sight. Xian came out in nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around her body showing off all the curves the sportswoman possessed. Her short black hair was still a little damp and her skin glistened in the light. Purna swallowed tightly and looked away with a heavy blush. _God dammit Purna get a grip, shes way out of your league. She's probably not even a lesbian considering how easy it was for her to walk out here in nothing but a towel! Showing off those beautiful legs and small feet. No! Stop thinking about that! Your just admiring beauty nothing more!_

As Purna tried to deal with her inner monologue, Xian finished drying off and clothed herself in black lace panties and a night shirt. She never wore a bra to bed. Even though she would most likely be sharing this bed with the bronze skinned woman tonight would be no exception. The undercover cop looked over at the muttering bodyguard. She stifled a giggle. "Purna." Purna stopped and looked over, curious. "The bathroom is free if you wish to take a shower as well." Xian informed the bodyguard shyly. This was after all her hotel room not Xian's.

"Thank you." Was all Purna had to say as she stood up and swept into the bathroom, quickly locking the door and stripping. Purna kept her thoughts away from the smaller woman and quickly showered. After brushing her teeth, drying her hair and changing into a pay of boy shorts and tank top she brought with her, she left the bathroom, turning off the lights as she left. She looked around for Xian and found her sitting on the bed, waiting. "What's the matter?" Purna asked after seeing the conflicted emotion run across Xian's face.

"I...I didn't think it would be a good idea to go to sleep before you. What if you had a side of the bed you liked to sleep on? I didn't want to impose." She replied hesitantly.

Purna had to laugh at that. "I never really thought about it, but I guess I sleep on the right side most of the time." Xian scooted over to the left and tucked her legs underneath the covers. Purna had to suppress a groan of disappointment. Purna went around turning off the lights then climbed into bed. "Good night Xian." Xian responded in kind and snuggled into the sheets. Both woman felt weird in this situation, but both silently agreed it was a good one. Tomorrow was sure to be an awkward day. _At least it cant get any worse. _Both woman thought before drifting off to sleep.

**AN: I think I ended that a little too quickly but I couldn't think of anything else to type. So there you have the first chapter of the FIRST Dead Island fanfic on this site. R&R and let me know what you think, the more reviews the sooner I update.**


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Island. I have a copy of the game and the desire to mess with it.**

**AN: Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It makes me happy to know people will actually read my stories lol.**

"**Claire"****: Thank you for the review. I know my writing skills aren't top notch but that's why I'm doing this so I can get better :). I thought I did alright with the character's personality. I don't Xian that well (Even though I played as her) so shes going to be kind of like the "Mother" Type I guess. Purna was a bit easier. Shes a bad-ass. Anyway I'm glad you like it.**

**Anyway on with the show.**

**Chapter 2**

Xian woke to the feeling of warmth surrounding her. She blinked her eyes open, peering at the wall across from her. An arm was around her bringing her a feeling of security and warmth like nothing she ever felt before. Slowly she turned her head to see Purna spooning her, the other woman's breasts pressing into Xian's back. They felt amazing against her back and she sighed in contentment. She lay back down and closed her eyes once more falling asleep.

Hours later Purna awoke feeling something pressed against her front. She blinked away the grogginess and looked to see what it was. Xian was asleep pressed against the bodyguards chest. Purna gasped and almost shot back, but the look of peace on Xian's sleeping face stopped her. _She's even more beautiful asleep. _For once Purna's heart and mind were agreement ever since she saw the Chinese receptionist that first day here.

_Purna sighed in aggravation. The VIP she was hired to guard was being his annoying dick self. "Check in Purna. I'm going to go party." He said to the furious bodyguard as he steered several woman away from her and the bags to the resorts finest activities._

_ "Fuckin' prick." She hissed under her breathe. She slung the backs over her shoulders the weight doing little to slow the woman down. She came up to the front desk with a Chinese woman standing behind it with a welcoming smile. "Here to check in for a Donovan Vargas." She said to the desk, though speaking to the woman._

_ "Certainly." If the woman was put off by Purna's tone she didn't show it. Purna just rested her elbow on the counter, head in her hand. She was in her bodyguard gear she acquired through her years as a cop. She was clad in black combat boots, camouflage cargo pants covered her long legs, knee pads covered her knees. The pouches were filled with spare pistol ammo clips. Her torso was covered in a emerald green tank top that showed off her toned arms, over that was a bulletproof vest, combat knife and ammo clips in pouches were included. Her arms were clad in black arm length fingerless gloves. Her pistol was in a holster on her right thigh. "Here you are. The key-card to the room. Miss Purna." the bodyguard looked up and opened her mouth to mutter a thanks, until she saw the woman. Her name tag read Xian Mei, and she was beautiful. Her hair was cut short and fell like a frame around her heart-shaped face. Her almond shaped eyes held so much kindness and warmth in them that it made Purna felt content just looking at her. She was dressed professionally, in red knee length skirt and white blouse._

_ "Thank you." She said softly; her anger completely gone. This woman just had an aura of serenity about her that just drained any negative emotions Purna felt. "Wait how did you know my name?"_

_ Xian giggled, the sound made Purna shiver minutely. "Donovan Vargas has a bodyguard named Purna listed on here for a private room. If you are checking in for him than that must mean you are Purna." She said with a breathtaking smile. She typed in some on her computer again then handed Purna another key-card for her own room which Purna took._

_ "Smart and cute." Purna said with a smirk. The took the key-card and leaned her elbows on the counter getting a little closer to the blushing Chinese woman. "On the pamphlet for this place I hear there is a concert down on the beach. What say you and I go and have a good time." Purna asked seductively. She was pleased to see the shy smile on Xian's face and the flicker of her eyes showing nervousness. _

_ "I...Thank you for the offer Miss Purna." The bodyguard smiled. "But I'm afraid I would be unable to, I have work you see." The smile dropped and was replaced with a frown._

_ "Hmm, too bad." She said. Purna stood up and smirked again. "Ever change your mind love..." She waved her key-card. "...you know where I am." She saluted with a finger and walked away with her bags to the elevator. _

_ Purna shuddered a sigh and ran a hand down her face. "That could have gone better." She sighed again. "Damn it Purna your off your game. You invited a complete stranger to a dance...would if she isn't even gay?" She pounded her fist against her forehead harshly. Idiot. The elevator chimed its arrival to the desired floor. Purna stepped off and strode down the hall, her body full of confidence her mind not so much. She passed by people chatting, leaving their rooms, or otherwise minding their own business. Arriving at the room 650 she swiped the key-card and pushed the door open, flung Donovan's things into the room, shut the door, and strode away to her own room bags in hand. She berated herself for her behavior towards the attractive receptionist the entire way. She opened her door with the key-card, room 630, and stepped inside. It was nice enough for a resort hotel, but she was used to these things. A plus side to being a VIP bodyguard is she got access to amazing suites and rooms. This was sub par compared to some she's been in. Purna set her duffel bag on the bed and tossed her suitcase over to the closet. She would deal with those later for now all she wanted to do was lay in bed and think of the beautiful Xian Mei._

Now she was in bed with the woman. Purna sat up, the bedsheets sliding off her toned form and watched the other woman sleep. She felt like a creeper inside but she couldn't help it. Xian was just mesmerizing. The way her silky black hair curtained around her face, the way she lay a hand close to her face, fingers curled inward towards her cheek. The way she curled up like a cat. "She's so beautiful."

At that moment Purna heard screams from outside in the hallway. It was so sudden she yelped and jerked in surprise, falling off the big bed. The screams continued, waking Xian with a start. "What was that?" She asked still a little groggy from sleep. Purna didn't answer. She knew screams like this, they were ones of fear. Screams of life and death, something was going on this hotel and she couldn't just lay around doing nothing. She flipped to her feet and wrenched her closet open. Inside was her bodyguard armor. She quickly pulled on her black cargo pants and green tank top. Next she pulled on her combat boots tying the lasses. After putting on her bulletproof vest and securing her pistol did she answer Xian.

"I don't know Xian but it wasn't good...get dressed." She answered. Xian did as told while Purna added her fingerless gloves and CRKT Ultima combat knife. She adjusted a few straps here and there. When she turned around she gulped. Xian was naked from the waist up. She was tugging on a red skirt that showed off her legs, she had on a pair of thigh high nylons that made Purna want to just tackle the Chinese woman and worship those legs. "I'm going to check outside. Stay here until I come back...Somethings wrong." She said to cover up being flushed face. Purna stalked to the door and cracked it open, peering out in the hall.

The hall was void of life, the screams were coming from what sounded like down the hall. In that direction there knocked over suitcase racks, abandoned backpacks, briefcases, and storage backs of various types, as if people were in a hurry. Purna stepped out a hand on her gun. To her left was a dead of the hall with more rooms. One door was open with lights flickering from with in. To her right was the ext hallway, doors were shut and locked, if the red light was any indication. Down the hall lights shone off against the left hand wall, they flicker every few seconds. Purna saw shadows that resembled a person. _What is going on? _Purna thought. The bodyguard advanced towards the flickering light carefully, not letting her guard down. She slid her knife from its sheath from behind her back and held it up, the blade following her arm, edge out. If there was a criminal out there she wasn't going out unarmed.

She slapped her back against the wall and took a deep breathe then went around the corner ready for the worst. Not ready enough however. Purna's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. She stood stock still staring at creatures that looked human. They were hunched over a prone form, the heads jerking around as if eating and squelching wet noises that made Purna cringe. The three human like beings were eating the prone form on the ground, a dead human. "What the fuck..." Purna breathed out quietly. Not quietly enough however. The three cannibals snapped their heads in the bodyguards direction. Purna gasped, their faces were rotted and half eaten away. As they stood to face her, she also noticed that one had his ribs showing and another was missing an arm from the elbow down. All three were in swimwear one woman and two men.

They let out an inhuman screech and charged her. "Shit!" Purna cursed and prepared herself. However before she could even move a blur ran past her and cut through the first cannibal, his upper half falling to the ground as his legs gave out. Purna was speechless, as the the figure attacked the other two without mercy. Next thing Purna knew the cannibal's were dead.

It was only then did Purna recognize Xian standing in front of her. Purna was absolutely gobsmacked. Xian was decked out in the red skirt, thigh high nylons and white blouse, now covered in blood, and a pair of black high heeled boots. She was holding a sword, cleaning the blade. "Xian?"

The Chinese cop looked up from her work and smiled her sweetest smile, as if cutting a human to pieces was a normal event in Xian's life. "Are you alright Purna? You were taking so long I was worried." She asked with a frown. Xian proceeded to slide the blade into a sheath in her left hand. The sheath was well made, covered in black and red colors. The sword was nice as well, the blade was a shiny silver as it vanished into the sheath and the hilt was also wrapped in black and red colors of cloth. The red was shaped like a diamond surrounded by the black cloth.

"What the fuck was that!" Purna screamed in her face. Xian flinched back, knowing full well what "that" was. Xian sighed. Then it dawned on the bronze-skinned woman. "Your no simple receptionist." She stated. There was no question in her accusation.

"I'll explain later. But...we should get out of here. There's sure to be more zombies about." Xian turned and walked down the hall to the elevators.

"Wait!" Purna caught and grabbed her arm. Xian flinched but managed to rein in her instinctive training. It was only Purna after all. "What do you mean zombies...you know what that was?" The distraught woman asked pointing behind her in the general direction of the blood filled floor.

"Purna please." Xian begged sadly. "I'll tell you what I know later but please we have to go its dangerous here." She pleaded softly, trying to get Purna on her side, they bonded quickly and she didn't want to see that be shattered by her orders of secrecy.

Purna folded her arms. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me something. What is going on?" She asked firmly. The two woman stared at each other, Purna looking down on Xian, the other looking up.

Finally Xian sighed. "Alright." She paused and hugged herself. Purna was sure to hate for this. "I'm an undercover cop from China. I'm part of an all-female crime fighting squad. But mu superiors didn't train us for the front lines as they promised. They looked down on us. I all but begged for a chance for me and my squad to prove our worth. They told of us the island of Banoi. The Intel they had here was that some kind of infection was going around that turned humans into monster from the horror films, of modern and fantasy undead. Zombies." Xian turned to walk away, motioning for Purna to follow. The Chinese woman continued as the entered the available elevator. "They sent us here, my team and I, to take care of this. Find out what was going, and if possible stop it, then report back. They made it sound so easy. But now my team is in danger Purna, I need to find them. I'm sorry I lied to you but you must understand it was my orders, we were sent undercover, to not make this public. Can you imagine what would happen? The full blown panic? It wouldn't end well."

Purna was quiet the entire time and for a few minutes after she explained herself. "What else are you hiding? Was everything until now just a lie you had to live?" Purna questioned harshly. She hated lying. Yes she could understand the need for secrecy but she still didn't like it. She had a crush on this woman and it turns out she didn't even know her. She wasn't the shy and timid woman she meet at the front desk. She wasn't the motherly Chinese woman who was so kind to her. She was just a special forces cop. She didn't need to be protected or helped she was capable enough on her own. That made Purna feel useless. What good was she if she couldn't be what she was trained for? A bodyguard. Warriors didn't need bodyguards. Sniveling little fucks like Donovan did.

"No! I mean...yes I was undercover but everything I did prior to this wasn't an act! Please Purna you gotta believe me!" Xian begged.

"Tell me what else your hiding Xian! I know that wasn't everything."

The swords-woman sighed. "There is speculation that some people are immune to this thing. Those with O Negative blood are immune." the smaller woman looked at Purna, begging with her eyes to believe her. "That's all I know I swear."

_O Negative blood? I have O Negative. _Purna thought. This is a good thing right? "Fine I believe you. Let's go." Purna said coldly and walked past a sad Xian onto the ground floor when the doors opened. The lobby was destroyed. Carts lay sprawled across the ground, glass was shattered everywhere, the bodies of the dead lay in pools of blood, most half eaten. The thing that caught Purna's attention however was the living dead, stumbling around focusing on nothing looking for food. In Purna's anger the current events she brought up her pistol and fired several shots each bullet going through several zombies brains. Blood and brain mattered exploded across the ground as the zombies fell, permanently dead. "Hmph." Purna spat upon the ground at the closest one. "zombies huh." Purna muttered flatly. Xian came up beside her and watched with concern. She only nodded. "Do they have names? Types?" Purna asked as she walked towards the main doors.

"The ones you killed were labeled as Walkers. They stumble around looking to feed and spread the virus. Essentially they just...walk." Purna rolled her eyes. _Walkers? How original. _She thought sourly.

"Any others your secret group knows about." Purna asked still as cold as ice. She couldn't believe she got sucked in by a pretty face only to have been lied to. She like the shy ones, the mature motherly type. She liked being able to protect those she cared for, it made her feel important. Now...she didn't know what to think now.

The bodyguard was shoved from her thoughts by a piercing screaming that sounded more like a howl than anything. The two woman were outside now and Xian gasped at the noise. "Oh no." Xian grabbed Purna's hand. "It's the Infected run!" She yelled and took off. The howls grew louder and soon the women could hear loud and quick footfalls behind them. Purna risked a glance back. They were being chased by what looked like normal people. Their skin was smooth and normal, they didn't have blood on them. The only thing that gave them away were the lifeless gray eyes. They were fast! And to Purna's horror they were gaining on them.

"Shit. Move!" She exclaimed to Xian pushing her to run faster. Purna took potshots as she ran, hoping to hit their pursers. A couple rounds found their marks killing the couple, but the rest went wide and missed. Shooting while running wasn't very accurate. They turned a corner around the hotel building and, as fate would have it, right into the fists of several Infected. Purna grunted in pain as she fell to the ground. Not soon after the zombies jumped and bit into her flesh. Purna screaming in pain as her flesh severed and tore. She tried to fight back but she lost so much blood. Her body wouldn't respond. _Is this it? I'm going to die just like that? Where is Xian...I hope she got away. _Purna continued to feel her flesh rend and tear, she was being eaten alive and she couldn't stop it. With a long sigh her eyes closed and the world went black.

**AN: BAM chapter 2! A little short yeah but I wanted to end it here. Cliffy's can be fun lol. See what happens next. (Cue Evil laugh.)**

**I would also like to say thank you all for your support in reading my stories and your great reviews. I'm trying hard to make sure everything is spelled correctly and that grammar is proper. I apologize if I suck in that area. Again thank you all. **


	3. One-eyed Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Island.**

**Chapter 3**

Xian watched her friend go down when she pushed the surprised Asian out of the way. _She saved me?_ She thought with a mixture of happiness and horror. She forced her body into action and with a battle cry kicked the hungry zombies from her friends body. She was livid when she saw the effect caused by the zombies hungry teeth. Purna's eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be breathing, there was lots of blood. The bite marks in the left side of her neck were massive, but would heal with time, however there was no replacing the left eye that was now missing from her beautiful friend. Xian snapped her eyes to the zombies as the groaned struggling to their feet. They were in common clothing for a tropical resort, swimsuits. Her eyes burned with a righteous fury as she pulled her sword from its home.

The zombies made it to their feet, only too little too late. Xian lunged for the closest, a man in a tank top and swimming trunks, and impaled him on her sword. Blood gushed from the mortal wound onto her sword and clothes, she didn't care though. All she wanted was revenge for her fallen friend. She knew the thrust wouldn't kill it so she pulled the weapon free, spinning to dodge the clumsy punch by the zombie, and with the momentum lashed out with her sword, decapitating the former human.

She didn't there and immediately attacked the second and last attacker. The zombies were slow, but because of their death they felt no pain and hesitation so they were strong. That was for naught however, nothing matched the power life a woman scorned, directly or not. She quickly dispatched the second with a flurry of cuts. Xian wiped the blood off and went to her friend, suddenly distraught. "Purna...Miss Purna?" She called out to the prone woman. She didn't answer. Tears welled in the swords-woman's eyes. "No..." She breathed. She shook of her distress and continued to look for signs of life. She checked her pulse on her wrist and then neck. She gasped when she felt a small pulse. Purna was alive, but barely. Xian struggled to think of what to do, she obviously needed medical attention but where? The answer came to her in the form of a lifeguard and two men, they had come around the bend to investigate the source of screams. Xian stood and stepped in front of her dying friend. "No closer!" She told them, they stopped. The lifeguard, dressed in a red collard shirt and matching trunks stepped forward. His tattoos made him look imposing and not at all like a lifeguard.

"Calm down girl. My name is John Sinamoi. This is Dominic," he motioned to man with a soul patch beard and shaved head, he was clad in green polo shirt and light brown shorts, "and Jack." The next man had brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a red floral designed polo shirt and gray cargo pants. "He's a doctor. It looks like your friend needs some help, right?" Xian hesitated. She wanted them to help her, she wanted Purna to be okay. But she was bitten, would she turn? She decided to risk and nodded her head.

"Yes she...she was bitten by those zombies. Please...help her?" She looked at Jack when she spoke the last part.

"She was bitten and you want me to help her? Are you mad? She will be one of them before long!" Jack yelled in the distraught woman's face.

Sinamoi reassured Xian. "Don't worry we will help. I was contacted by someone on the radio. We are held up in the life guard tower and looking for survivors, he told us what was going on. He also said to look for people matching your description and that of the woman there. He said you were all immune to this thing. Is this true?"

"Yes. It is true. But there is no time for further explanation." She said when she noticed Jack about to ask something. "She needs help. Please." John nodded and went to pick her up. She was heavy but John was strong. "Thank you."

"I'm lifeguard darling, it's what I do." He said seriously. The quartet walked away following John's lead back to the Lifeguard Station.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Where am I? Am I dead?" Purna was floating in darkness. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by those zombies after she shoved Xian out of the way. The zombies bit into tearing away flesh. The pain was intense, she must have passed out. But if that's the case, what was this. Dreams aren't normally filled with a black nothingness. "Xian?" Purna called out into the dark. Nothing. "Xian!" She said louder. Her voice was washed away by the black. Purna sighed and sat down. "What now?" Then she heard something, a small moan. She snapped her head in the direction of the noise behind her. He back-peddled. Before her was a monstrosity defying description, it looked like it was once human, but no more. Purna, though disgusted at the mere sight of this...thing, watched its every move. Suddenly it attacked with a blood-curdling screech. Purna gritted her teeth against the pain of the sound and jumped back as the thing swiped, what seemed to be an arm, at her. "Fine you wanna tango! Let's go you ugly bastard!"_

_ Purna fumbled for a weapon and, surprisingly, found her knife and pulled it out. Then lunged at the ugly monster cutting and cleaving. The two danced the dance of death. The winner lives, the loser dies. If this fight was watched, one would be amazed at how graceful Purna was, and how fluid the monster was for its bumbling looking form. The two fought for what felt like hours. Finally Purna got in a luck strike and severed one of its arms. The monster howled in pain. Purna took this chance to press the attack and stabbed it repeatedly. In her attack she wasn't watching her back and was flung away by a second monstrosity. Purna rolled to a stop and jumped to her feet to face the two foes. "Shit! Another one?" Things were not looking good for Purna._

XXXXXXXXXX

"She's burning up!" Jack said as he washed away the blood from the dying woman. The bite marks weren't as severe as they first appeared. After cleaning and sterilizing the wounds and covering the woman's empty eye socket with a black eye-patch, Jack applied a damp wash cloth to the bodyguards forehead. "Shit. This isn't looking good." Beside the bed in the medical room of the Lifeguard Station, Xian held her friends hand and prayed.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Purna was breathing heavily, she was on fire. The two monsters were still fighting her, but should not go down without killing them both. "Come you ugly sacks of shit! That all you got?" She huffed out. She attacked again with her knife delivering a flurry of blows and graceful movements. She was tiring but her enemies were worse off. The monsters shirked in pain when the blade found purchase and countered with their own attacks. Purna dodged them, back flipping away and landing in a crouch a few feet away._

_ Over the course of the fight the darkness changed to the inside of the hotel she recognized. Around her were the bodies of the residents. In their hands were weapons: Knives, baseball bats, crowbars, whatever they could find to fend off the zombies. Unfortunately it did little to save their lives, however it was doing wonders to save Purna's. One zombie monster brought up his long arm and slammed it down to the crouched Purna. The warrior rolled to the side and swiped up a knife from the hand of a dead woman. Once on her feet she spun and hurled the knife into the monster. She must of scored a lucky hit, she couldn't tell what was life-threatening or not, because the monster gurgled its last breathe and toppled over. Purna smirked her wild and predatory grin. "Easy." She bragged. She charged the second monster next as it charged her, and the fight continued. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

"She's getting better." Xian breathed with a smile. Purna's wounds stopped bleeding hours ago and that lifted some of the weight off the Asians heavy heart. Now she could see that Purna was breathing softly and her fever and broken. For all intents and purposes she appeared to be sleeping. "Thank goodness." Xian stroked the back of Purna's hand. She hadn't left her side since she was attacked. That was days ago.

"That's good news." Said a man with a shaved head, except for a mo-hawk. He was clad in white cargo shorts and a red printed t-shirt. He had a black brace around his right knee. Logan Carter was a former NFL star from America, and came here to get away from all the bad press his drugs and trouble making got him into. He fractured his knee while playing and could no longer play football. Despite his appearance he was rather kind and took a liking to Xian right away. They were like best friends now.

"Good news my ass. What if she wakes up and decides one of us looks good enough to eat." Another man remarked. This man was Sam B. the famous hit single rapper. He wore a black trench coat with gold trimming. Adoring his torso was a simple white tank top. His baggy jeans hung low of his hips. Xian often wondered if they ever fell off on their own. Xian just rolled her eyes, she learned early on just to ignore the negative jerk.

"She won't be eating anyone Sam. She's immune to the zombie infection I thought I told you this already." She had told Logan and Sam, as well as the other survivors that not only were Purna and herself immune to the zombie infection but anyone with Negative O blood type is. Sam and Logan were the only two in the Lifeguard Station other than the girls who were immune.

"So you say." He retorted snidely. Before Xian could respond a groaning noise from Purna. The assembled trio turned their attention to the waking woman. Sam misinterpreted the groan for a zombies groan. "Get back!" He shouted and made to pull Xian away. He grabbed her arm but quickly yelled in pain as Xian grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Don't touch me Sam." She said coldly. She pushed him away and went back to Purna's side. "Purna...wake up." Purna groaned again and her eye lids fluttered. Xian couldn't help but smile.

Purna's eye opened and she took in her surroundings. Three people stood near her bed, one she knew. "X-Xian." Purna whimpered out in relief. She was alive. The other two people she didn't recognize and the bodyguard saw them as a threat to Xian. Purna struggled to sit up, only to be pushed down by a small warm hand.

"No. You lay down." Xian commanded.

"But..." She glared at the two men and did as she was told. The mo-hawked man only smiled in her direction, obviously glad for some reason. The other man was glaring daggers at her. Purna was not impressed.

"Don't mind them, my little bodyguard. Rest now." Purna felt a blush coming on at Xian's term of endearment. She averted her gaze and it was at this time that she realized she could only see from her right eye. Purna brought a shaky hand to her let eye, dreading what she would find. Over her eye was a black eye-patch. She ripped it off, wondering what happened to her eye. She felt for it but only felt a hole. Her eye was completely gone. "Purna." Xian said softly attracting the one-eyed woman her attention. Xian looked so sad for her. "I'm sorry. If I had reacted sooner, this wouldn't have happened."

Purna sighed. She had saved Xian's life at the cost of her eye. Her neck was hurting something fierce too. She slowly put the eye-patch back on. "No. It wasn't your fault so don't start blaming yourself. I'm a trained soldier of sorts and I couldn't even keep my own ass safe."

"But Purna..." She was cut off by Purna rising and cupping her mouth with her hand.

"Not your fault end of discussion." The bodyguard winced as she stood up, still garbed in her combat gear minus her boots. She found them by the bed and put them on. "It's over and done with, nothing I can do to get it back. So just forget about love." She stood to leave, checking over herself. She had her knife in hits sheath and her gun in the holster. Good. She stepped forward to the door, Xian at her heels protesting the entire way, when Sam stepped in her way, arms folded. "What do you want failed rapper." She sneered.

"If you think I'm going to let you out of here with the possibility of infection you can think again. Your not leaving until the doc says you can." He commented pompously.

"Oh really?" She drawled. She got in his face, her features sneering. "Just what are you going to do about boy." She shoved past him, surprising him with her strength. "Your nothing compared to me Sam B. watch yourself." She growled. She looked at Logan and he smartly stayed out of the way. Purna smirked. "You aren't so stupid now are you?" She told him he only chuckled.

Purna left the hospital like room and took in her surroundings To her right was a hallway that lead to a door, another hallway that lead to a garage. In front of her was another door that lead to the back offices. Around her were many people, survivors of this incident. The interior of the Lifeguard station was pretty dull, with lots of whites, browns, and grays. Purna wasn't impressed, but she only shrugged. "Are you sure your alright Purna?" Xian asked timidly at her side.

"I'm fine Xian. Listen...is there a room that we can get some privacy?" Purna looked back at Logan and Sam, giving them a pointed stare.

"Y-yes. Mr. Sinamoi is in the Comms room. I'm sure he would be willing to leave for a while." Xian lead the cyclops bodyguard into the garage and up a flight of stairs. Above the garage was a storage area of sorts, holding all assortments of machinery and medical supplies. They made their up a a few steps into the Comms room. They could here Sinamoi talking to someone.

"You were right they are immune. We found the people you were seeking, but what can they can do?" A pause. "Makes sense I suppose, even if their immune they can still die. This is too dangerous...no I don't want to just wait...alright look I'll try and get things settled, but we need to know where you are...hello? Can you here me mate? Damn it!" Purna narrowed her eye, Xian looked equally puzzled.

"Who was that Mr. Sinamoi?" Xian asked politely as the girls walked around the wall. John turned and smiled when he saw Purna.

Instead of answering Xian's question the lifeguard instead said. "Well look at this here. Walking around already are ya?"

"It would take more than some undead monsters to take me down." She pointed at her face. "Missing a few pieces but I'm alive." Purna joked with a smirk. John laughed.

"So I see." Finally he turned to Xian and answered her question. Xian was quietly patient. "To answer your question Ms. Mei; I don't know. But he knows whats going on around and he knew you two as well as Logan and Sam. He had said you were immune and that you were our only hope to get out of this alive." Purna rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that a little much. We're what? Saviors?" She scoffed and crossed her arms under chest, which unintentionally pushing her busty breasts up.

John looked down at her breasts then back up. "Apparently that is the case."

"Well what the hell do you want us to do? Like you and, whoever that was, said were immune, but we can still die." Purna snatched up a chair and sat, groaning in protest to her sore muscles and aching neck. She would need some painkiller soon. Xian rushed to her side and helped her down, fussing over her like a mother hen. Purna didn't say anything about it, secretly loving the attention.

"Well. First thing is we need supplies or maybe a better place to hold up. The hotel is the best place but it's too big for a small group of people to hold against a mass of zombies."

"How many are we talkin here?"

"The island and surrounding city was home to a few thousand people. It's possible that most if not all are infected." John informed morosely, he leaned against the table, trying to get comfortable.

"Well hell...piss poor odds for them huh?" Purna chuckled, Xian sighed. "Alright fine that fucking sucks! So what can we do then?"

"There is some gas stations on either end of the resort. Since the four of you are immune I suggest taking two teams to each station, gather whatever supplies you can find. Hopefully this will be enough, if not...we may need to go into the city." He advised.

"Hmm...sounds like a good plan to me. What am I working with here?" Purna asked, acting as the group leader of the four immune humans. As far as she knew Xian and herself were the only ones with experience being leaders.

"We only have one truck in the garage, as I'm sure you you saw. But we don't have another. What may need to happen is to drop off two members of your team to the first gas station and drive to the second, then pick them back up when your team." He said.

"Hmm...maybe. If it's the best we can do then that's all we can do. Now I don't know Logan or Sam. Anything I should I know about them?" Purna asked. She wanted to know what they could bring to the table for fighting.

Xian was about to answer, when the door opened. "We can answer for ourselves." Said Logan. He and Sam came into the room. "It's awfully rude to talk about us without us present."

Purna shrugged. Not bothered by it all. "Fine." She waved her hand inside the room. "Tell me about yourselves, if your going to work out there with me I need to know what you can do."

"We don't answer to you bitch, and since when did you take control here." Sam groused. Purna glared.

"Since the moment I woke up. I don't see anyone else here with combat experience besides Xian so you will both answer to me first and her second. Understood?" She growled. Logan just nodded accepting his place, Sam on the other hand didn't like that idea at all.

"Fuck that! If anyone is gonna lead it's me!" Purna quirked a brow over her good eye.

"Is that right? Then perhaps you would like to beat me senseless...show off that manly power you think you own is that it?" Purna stood wincing in pain. Even in her weakened state she was confident she could man handle this disrespectful bastard.

"I don't need to beat you to take the lead role here."

"Aww whats the matter afraid a woman is going to beat you?" Purna taunted. Sam growled and swung a fist at her in anger. Purna easily grabbed it in her fist and squeezed hard. She spun his arm around his back and jerked up. Sam hissed in pain. "You really are pathetic...Sam was it? Your all bark and no bite." She kicked him down with her boot and crushed his head in the wooden floor. "I have more training in fighting, more training in tactics, more training than anything you have ever done. At this point in time I don't care if you live or die, but if you want to live...You. Will. Follow. My. Instructions." She growled out and pressed her boot into his head with each word. "Clear?"

"C-clear." He ground out.

"Good." She stepped off him and moved away, then turned to Logan. "Since your not so much of a coward and seem accepting of your place. Tell me about yourself." Logan grinned.

"My name is Logan Carter, I'm a star NFL play from America I was big!" He sighed then and frowned. "Well I used to be until I did some stupid things...broke my knee. Could never play again." He sighed then smiled sadly. "Long story short I came here to get away from things. Bad timing huh?" He asked with a chuckle, Purna smirked. She liked Logan already. "I was the star quarterback for my team so I can throw really well. Never fired a gun before but I did play baseball. So I hope swinging a bat will help." He looked at his new leader expectantly.

Purna nodded. "From what I've seen so far these zombies are slow and stupid, should be plenty of time to take them out. Unfortunately you'll be at close range. So be careful. Use anything for a weapon not just a bat." Logan nodded. "You said you have a good throwing arm right?" Again Logan nodded. "If you find any knives throw them. We can always pick them out later." As Sam stood up beside John, who was smirking at the stupid man, Purna went to Xian's side. "Stay close to me whenever we go out there. That one incident was close enough. I umm..." Xian titled her head to the side waiting for her to continue. "...never mind." Purna moved away and stood before Sam before she could question the one-eyed bodyguard. "You, bitch." Purna smirked. Sam growled his dark skin glistening with sweat from their previous "scuffle". "Your turn."

He sighed. "My name is Sam B. I have a hit single for my rap career. I grew up in New Orleans. Rich with gangsters and violence." Sam smirked back to his pompous self. "I ran in one and did pretty well for myself before I got into my rap music career."

Purna rolled her eyes. "Clearly." Sam glared at her the woman just smirked in reply.

"So I know how to fight." He lifted up a fist. "With these."

"Do they have names." Purna mocked.

"No." He deadpanned. "Needless to say I can fight and stay alive." Purna smirked.

"Ok let's put that to the test. Sinamoi here wants us to get some supplies from two gas stations from both ends of the resort. The four of us are going out there to get them. Now since you seem mighty confident that you can take on a bunch of zombies with your fits, you get the privilege of going to the closest station...on foot...alone." Purna said smugly. Sam's mouth gaped open in shock.

"What? You can't expect me to do that!" He hollered.

"Your not scared are you?" Purna asked.

"Of course not!" He replied.

"But?" Purna knew there was a but.

"But it would be better if we all went together." He mumbled out weakly. Purna smirked.

"Amazing the monkey can learn." Xian giggled at Purna's humor. Purna smiled at the small Asian woman. Sam just rolled his eyes, Logan was passive and observed along side Sinamoi, who seemed amused at the whole thing.

"You got a plan then?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"Damn right I do." Purna replied with a grin. She looked outside. It was getting dark. They could go now and hope to make it back before night, or wait until morning where it was easier to see. Purna chose the latter option, for several reasons. She needed to get used to having one eye, her depth perception was thrown out of proportion. Also, she didn't want to risk Xian's life anymore than it already was. "Fortunately it's getting dark. We will have a much better chance at living if we go tomorrow. Can the supplies hold out until then or is it really important?"

"It'll be fine, we have enough food and water for everyone to last a week, but if we don't go soon it will dry up. So tomorrow sounds like the perfect time, besides the little one over there needs to get some sleep." Purna raised a curious eyebrow in Xian's direction, who looked correctly embarrassed. "She hardly slept at all ever since we brought you here and that was a week ago." The bodyguard didn't show it but she was surprised. _A full week? No wonder I feel like shit. _

"Well that won't do." Purna said staring a hole into Xian's head. "Come on you love. It's way past your bedtime." She teased. The bodyguard grabbed Xian's hand and bodily pulled her from the Comms Room, Logan and Sam following behind. The quartet made their way back downstairs and into the main rooms. Purna looked around and frowned. There was hardly any room for the Asian woman to sleep, so Purna chose the next best thing, she steered Xian to the medical room where there were at least two beds. The warrior decided that after they got the supplies they were going to secure a portion of the hotel, these living conditions couldn't be upheld for long. Purna noticed that Logan and Sam were following them and turned on her heel and barred the door. "Girl's only." She deadpanned, and slammed the door in their startled faces.

Xian smiled behind her back as the strong woman bustled about to make her sleep the best it could be. The Asian liked her all the more for it. She realized that Purna was being unusually kind to her, after the way she treated Xian before getting bitten one would of thought Xian killed her dog. She frowned, confused by this new...yet similar woman. "Why?"

Purna stopped laying a blanket she found on the small gurney and turned her attention to Xian. "Why what?"

Xian hugged herself loosely, frowned and looked at the floor. "You hated me no more than a week ago when I told you everything about this. Now, here you are, treating me like..."

"A wife?" Purna smirked at the sudden blush on the other woman's cheeks.

"W-what? N-no...no." Xian struggled to get her words out which only made Purna chuckle.

The one-eyed woman grew serious suddenly. "About that...I want to apologize."

"You don't..." Xian began.

"No I do. I treated you like shit and there was no reason for it. I could make excuses and say it's because I don't like being lied to, but that's stupid. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. You've been nothing but honest and accepting since this whole thing started. I..." Purna looked away and grumbled. "Thank you...for..." The rest was inaudible for Xian.

The swords-woman came closer and impulsively hugged Purna from behind. "For?" She asked in a sweet voice. Her breathe tickling the taller woman's ear.

"For...accepting me...for who I am I mean." She said. _that's it? What happened to all my sweet talk and smooth charm. God this woman makes me a bumbling mess. _Purna thought in annoyance.

Xian smiled softly, her eyes pools of blue speaking volumes of kindness. "Why wouldn't I accept you for who you are? Your very kind, you have such a smart wit." Xian giggled, remembering how she put Sam in his place, the sound made Purna shiver in delight. "Your amazing Purna." Xian said with adoration and confidence. Xian truly believed what she was saying.

Purna turned her head back to the make-shift bed and smiled. It warmed her heart to hear such words from this woman. Why? Purna didn't know, she felt a connection to Xian. She longed for the woman that she couldn't have and secretly that made her devastated. Xian didn't seem the type that liked girls. Xian dropped her arms and stepped back. Purna missed the warmth and closeness, but instead of focusing on that she finished getting the bed ready, then gestured to it. "You can take the bed Xian. I can sleep on the floor or something."

"Nonsense theirs enough room for the both of us." Purna gulped. The bed was smaller than their bed in the hotel, this would be a tight fit.

"You sure? I wouldn't be bothered to sleep on the floor." Purna smiled kindly, blinking her one eye. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Positive. Come now it's late you should get some more sleep." Xian turned and began to strip. Purna blanched and spun around to give her some privacy. After a few minutes of silence, and a few minutes of silent blushing on Purna's part Xian noticed Purna wasn't doing anything. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing." Purna cursed herself for stuttering. He cleared her throat and turned around. "Go ahead and get in bed...I'll be there in a minute ok?" Xian looked at her curiously then, with a sigh, nodded and climbed into the bed in nothing but her underwear. Purna got a good look and made sure to memorize it. Her inner pervert was drooling at the luscious Asian before her. She mentally smacked herself and went to the door, making sure it was locked. For good measure she moved the cough in front of it. Satisfied, the bodyguard stripped off her clothing and armor. She placed her weapons on the counter with her armor and clothing. In her underwear she climbed into the bed as well, trying not to jostle it and bother Xian.

After getting comfortable, Purna closed her eyes to sleep. "Purna?" Came Xian's voice.

"Yeah?" Purna turned around and was face to face with Xian, she was smiling and staring at the woman across her with a loving smile.

"Thank you for saving me. I never got to say it before...so thank you." Xian leaned over and kissed the warriors cheeks. Purna blushed again, a deep red. "Good night...my bodyguard." Xian closed her eyes, and minutes later fell asleep with a smile.

Purna's mouth was open in shock then slowly formed in a big grin. She chuckled to herself and closed her eyes to sleep, boldly encasing the woman before her in her arms.

**AN: There..finally. I'm so sorry for the late update. I couldn't figure out what to write, Mw3 came out, and...yeah. But here it is. I hope you all enjoy. **


	4. Dark Purna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Island. I am doing this for fun and for fun only.**

**AN: Ok...sorry I haven't posted a new Dead Love chapter but I wanted to finish my Overlord 2 Fic first. BUT since I finally beat the game yesterday with my brother I figured I would add another chapter. For the record the story of Dead Island fucking SUCKS!...sigh, so having said that I am going to try and make this a better story the Dead Island ever will be...cross your fingers lol. Alright on with the show!**

**Chapter 4**

Xian Mei glanced at Purna from the corner of her eye. The stoic one-eyed bodyguard was driving the beat up red truck down the road filled with abandoned cars. Purna stared out the front wind-shield, a blank expression on her face. _She's so beautiful. _Xian thought with a small smile. "What?" The sudden question caught the swords-woman off guard.

"W-what?" Xian asked in reply.

"You keep staring at me, is there something on face or something?" She asked. Xian blushed at being caught.

"N-no nothing...sorry." Purna just chuckled and kept driving, avoiding the sparse zombies. Xian looked out the window, resting her head against the headrest. It was hard to believe Banoi Island was still beautiful even with the zombies. One could almost forget the horror that lie behind the scenes, until you saw a zombie munching on human remains. The Chinese woman tore her gaze away from the window and snuck a glance behind her. Sam. B and Logan sat, hunched over in the bed of the truck. Sam had his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Logan was staring at the sky.

Xian didn't know what to think of the two males. Purna and herself were more than enough to handle any abomination they came across. These two would just be a hindrance. Logan was a former pro-football player, quarterback from the sound of things. What could he possibly have to offer in a life or death fight. Xian didn't know and didn't bother to find out. Sam. B was another story. Xian was sure he could fight and survive in a world like this. But his attitude and lone wolf persona was dangerous. He constantly questioned Purna's decisions, complained, and outright insulted anyone who spoke to him, Xian included. He was a nuisance and a liability just like Logan. _Regardless, I will watch my bodyguards back. She will not be hurt again because of my ineptitude. _Xian firmly decided and looked back at Purna. The bodyguard caught her eyes this time and smirked her roguish smirk. Xian blushed again but didn't look away, it was only then she realized that they were parked. "We're here love." The bodyguard said in her accented voice. Xian nodded and looked out the window. They were parked in the front of the hotel. Zombies shuffled about wearing various stages of dress, some in swim wear, others in hotel personnel attire, and most in causal clothes. They all shared the same lifeless look in their eyes as they searched for food. _They haven't noticed us yet. _Xian thought with a smile.

Xian climbed out of the truck, sword in hand. Logan and Sam were already watching the zombies carefully on the ground. The Chinese beauty looked to her side when she felt Purna's presence. "What's the plan?" She asked.

Purna stared out into the zombie masses, looking everything over with a critical and tactile eye. Then she shrugged and surged forward, already knowing the others would follow, or be left behind. "Find suitable living quarters which shouldn't be hard. Find food and water, see if this place still has running utilities." She informed her "team". Then she added with a countenance so cold it made Xian shiver. "And exterminate any fucking zombie that gets in our way." With those words the deadly warrior sunk her knife into the neck of a zombie she had passed as it turned to her to attack.

Xian followed close behind the dangerous woman, watching her back. Purna refrained from using her gun, the loud noise would attract more zombies than she wanted to deal with right now. She wasn't scared, but she wasn't stupid either. The quartet made their way inside the hotel, dispatching clueless zombies in their path. Xian tried to assist her bodyguard, but to no avail. Purna was ruthless. She slit throats, smashed in brains, snapped necks and on one occasion, disemboweled a zombie. Xian Mei was in awe of Purna's skill. She wasted no movement, she was fast, agile and strong, and that was just with her combat knife.

Purna just finished smashing a zombies head underneath the heel of her boot then looked around. The group was in a massive dining hall, primarily used for parties or events, now it was a zombie graveyard. "We'll rest here." Purna sounded anything but tired.

"Why? We didn't do a mother fuckin thing." Sam retorted with a sneer. Purna flashed him a deadly one-eyed glare and he visibly shrank away. To save what was left of his manly pride he said. "Fine, whatever." Then sat down in a chair away from the deadly woman. The woman just curled her lips in disgust.

Logan walked away to sit somewhere without a word as Xian came to stand by the one-eyed beauty. "Your amazing Purna." Xian whispered in awe as the two sat at a table. Purna placed her booted feet on the table, staining the table cloth with blood and dirt.

"Thanks." She mumbled in reply, leaning back in her chair to laze. Sam didn't have to say anything, she knew she was being ruthless and all but cold hearted, but she didn't care. She hated these zombies for what they did to not only her, but what they could have done to Xian. Not to mention they ruined her vacation. Undead bastards.

Xian noticed Purna's distance. "What is wrong Purna?" She asked with concern. Xian laid a small hand on the warrior woman's forearm. "You look upset.

Purna looked down, her arm tingled in the most pleasant of ways at the contact. A small half smirk touched her lips. "Nothin', don't worry about me so much darlin'." It was a lie of course, but Xian didn't need to know that. She was upset.

Though as if reading her mind, Xian replied. "Liar." Purna just sighed, the Chinese woman was too observant. "Tell me what's wrong. You have been aggravated ever since we left the lifeguard station."

After a moment of silence Purna began. "It's just...I don't know." She looked to the side at a dead zombie and continued, her face twisted in sudden rage. "I thought I was fine after my recuperation, but then I saw them on the road and I...I don't know. I just have this urge in my body to kill every last one of those...things." Purna clenched her fist, as if to still it's movements to strangle the dead zombie. "I've never had this urge to kill so badly, not since..." She shook her head, ridding herself of the memories of the past, for now.

Xian was silent for a moment, taking in everything her lovely bodyguard had said. "I see." She smiled and stood up, walked around behind her chair and massaged her shoulders, trying to release some of her tension. Purna immediately sagged in her seat and let out a sigh of contentment. The emotions and feelings Xian's presence and fingers did to her body and soul were amazing. "There is nothing wrong about how you feel, you want revenge for what they did to you right?"

Purna just nodded, to afraid to tell the person of her affections the real reason. While it was true she wanted revenge, it paled in comparison to the true reason, keeping Xian alive and safe. "Your good at this." Purna mumbled in pleasure.

"Why thank you." Xian replied with a whisper near Purna's ear. She was feeling playful and flirtatious at the moment. Purna shivered as Xian's breathe wafted over her ear. She suppressed a whimper, instead it came out as a groan. "These things, Purna. They aren't human anymore." Xian continued. She kneaded a rather hard knot in the woman's shoulder. A small groan came from her dark skinned bodyguard. "What you feel towards them is like...what a wolf feels towards hits enemies. It asserts its dominance, kills without mercy to show who is stronger. It leads its pack to greatness by example. You inspire me Purna. Your amazing, so don't ever feel bad for keeping your friends safe."

Purna was about to reply, when the moment was interrupted by a pair of heavy feet. "Ok we rested up. Can we go now?" Sam sneered, his hatred of Purna still on high. "Stop makin' out with your bitch and get this done." In that instant, Purna's anger flared.

In one fluid motion Purna stood, spun Sam around as he was trying to walk away and in one move slammed his hand down on the table, with her knife embedded into it, pinning him to the table. Sam's scream of pain echoed in the expansive dining hall. Purna took another knife from the many sheaths on her belt and placed it against his neck. "I'm getting tired of you Sam." She informed him in a cold, emotionless voice, one that made Sam shiver in fear. It was devoid of emotion, it sounded like Purna, but at the same time, like something else. "You put up a tough front because your weak and you don't want people to know how weak you are. You complain, your loud, you bitch and moan like a two year old." She hissed into his ear. "You will not survive here." She spoke the cold truth. Purna knew it, Xian knew it too though didn't say anything, and Sam knew it. "Your a liability Sam. B, the one track rapper. In a world like this, one must do anything they can to survive, be that killing those monsters, finding food and water, helping others...or killing other humans." She paused to let her words sink in. "I will do anything to survive and keep Xian safe. I will even kill you Sam if I believe your a hazard, that's a promise." She hissed into his ear. With all that said she yanked the knife from his hand, blood spurting free, and dried it off with the table cloth to stick in her sheaths. "Last chance Sam, shut the hell up and fucking do as your told instead of bitching like baby." She glanced at his inured hand then back to his face. "You might want to get that looked at, if the zombies don't kill you cause of the smell of blood, the infection will." She spun on her heel to leave.

Purna stepped past Logan, a scowl on her face, he smartly stepped out of the way and didn't say a word. He took this lesson into mind to never piss the bodyguard off. Xian came up to him then. "I think it best we split up. Please tend to Sam, I'm afraid Purna may kill him if she stays around him any longer." Logan nodded. "Be careful Logan, the zombies may smell his blood and come looking. Find a place to hide." Xian said with a sad smile then followed the hot headed woman out of the dining hall.

In the hallway, Purna was stomping away. "Purna. Please wait." Xian called out. The one-eyed warrior stopped, waiting for Xian to catch up. She was trembling in suppressed fury. "Purna? Are you alright?" Xian laid a comforting hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." She could stand being insulted and called names. But she would not stand for someone bad mouthing her Xian. _My Xian...Oh how I wish it were so. _However, the sudden rage was unreal. She never lost her cool that quickly. Sure she was hot headed but not to that degree. The old her would have snapped right back, maybe even have punched him. But driving her combat knife through his hand? She all but killed him in this kind of world.

"Purna? Are you sure your alright?" Xian voiced in concern. Purna snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Xian as she stood in front of her. Her face showed concern. It reminded Purna of her mother, looking at her with such motherly love and care.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Trying to lighten the mood Purna smirked. "You know you worry too much about me. If I didn't know any better I would say your beginning to like me." Xian blushed and gaped at her friend.

"N-no, that's ridiculous...I mean yes I like you...but as a friend and well...I mean..." Purna chuckled and slung an arm around the stuttering woman, steering her further down the hall. "Your so mean Purna." Xian pouted adorably.

"You make it too easy love. Now come on, we need to secure the hotel as best we can."

The two woman set off to do their job. Purna had calmed down enough, allowing Xian to participate in the fight. Under the combined skills of the two fighters, the zombies never stood a chance.

The clean up took hours and the sun was setting. Purna decided it was time to leave. They had cleared the ground floor of all zombies, secured the doors so no others could get in and finished floors one through three. There were more of the undead than Purna thought, but in the end they were successful...for now.

After barring the doors to the upper levels of the hotel, they set out to find Logan and Sam, who were holed up in a bathroom with medical supplies. They obviously tried to patch Sam's hand up as best they could. The four humans headed out to the truck. Sam glared hatefully at Purna's back the entire way. Xian noticed and made a mental note to watch the bronze-skinned woman's back at all times. Sam was a danger to everyone and himself. Purna noticed Xian's glowering at Sam in the bed of the truck and couldn't help but chuckle, she was being protective and Purna found it endearing. "Don't worry about him love." Once again Xian's heart did a flip when the other woman called her 'love'. That was something Xian really took a liking too. It made her feel special. Xian just nodded to Purna's words and tried to contain her blush.

The sun had set as they arrived at the Lifeguard Station. Purna parked the vehicle in the garage and pressed the remote switch to shut said garage door. The gang piled out of the truck; Sam ventured off to sulk, Logan went off on his own probably to sleep, that left Xian and Purna standing together in the hallway.

There was an awkward silence. Purna cleared her throat. "Well...I should probably get to Sinamoi, you know, tell him how it went."

"I'll come with you." Xian stated and lead the way to the Communications room on the roof.

Purna smirked and immediately thought of something dirty out of Xian's words, but followed silently. As they ascended the metal stairs, their feet making clanging noises on the metal, Purna discreetly snuck glances at Xian's legs. Purna wasn't much of an ass woman. She felt a satisfied smile creep onto her lips. _She's so beautiful. _Purna thought.

"_Yes she is. Why don't you take her."_ Purna came to a halt, eyes wide in surprise at the voice in her head, it sounded like her, but at the same time it was darker, something different.

"_Who...who are you?" _Purna voiced in her mind.

_ "I am what you felt hours ago in the hotel. I was the one that stabbed Sam's hand, that worthless excuse of a human. Purna, you and I are one in the same." _It replied darkly in her thoughts. _"We want her, you and I. So take her, mark her, make her ours!" _Purna was afraid. This was way to abnormal. How did this even happen? Purna didn't know. _"You really don't know?" _Dark Purna asked after she read her thoughts, she was after all inside her mind. _"The zombies Purna. They bit you, injected that diseased saliva into your eye socket, your neck wounds, into your blood stream."_

_ "What?...I thought I was immune." _Purna was bewildered, was she turning into one of them? Was this...thing what she was going to become.

_"You are immune. I am something else...something more than those freaks of nature." _The voice was smug and superior. _"Heads up Purna. Our Xian is afraid you've gone insane." _The voice cackled as it partly left Purna's mind, she could still feel a tingling in the back of her brain. The one-eyed bodyguard looked up into Xian's eyes. They were wide with concern in fright. It was only now that Purna realized she was on her knees with her hands on either side of her head.

"P-Purna? Are you alright?" Xian asked in a quivering voice. Purna pushed the experience to the back of her mind, and stood up.

"I'm...no. I'm not.." She said with a sigh. There was no point in lying about it. Xian would see past it, or keep pestering her until she caved.

"What's wrong?" Xian asked with concern. She stepped over to her friend and touched her arm. "Is there anything I can do?" Purna just smiled, she loved how Xian was always willing to help her. So loving and kind.

"I'll tell you later ok? It's...complicated." Purna said unsure. Was it such a good idea to tell Xian that she was basically turning into a monster? Purna didn't even know what was going on in the first place. But maybe Xian could shed some light on the situation? She did say she had experience with this virus thing after all.

Xian nodded and took Purna's hand with a smile. The taller woman tried to fight the blush on her cheeks, but was unsuccessful. Purna just let Xian lead the way into the Comm room.

XXXXXXXX

_She was surrounded by darkness once more. The silence was earth shattering and it would have slowly driven a normal person insane. But not Purna, she was strong, capable, yet this darkness terrified her. Before her was herself, at least that's what it looked like, but Purna knew this was not her. This was the dark voice in her head. The eyes were glowing red, her lips curved into a cruel smirk. "Purna Purna Purna. Why are you so scared? After all we are one in the same."_

_ "We are not the same! What do you want from me damn it?" Purna cursed this monster. She wanted it all to go away, but no matter how much she wished for it, it never left. _

_ "No Purna. What do _we_ want Purna? You are me, I am you. What we want is Xian. We know this, but how do we go about it you may wonder."_

_ "Liar! Leave Xian alone! I can feel the darkness from you you monster!" Dark Purna pouted playfully._

_ "Now that hurts my feelings Purnie, all I want is our happiness. Xian will give that to us." Dark Purna walked in a slow circle around the kneeling woman. The darker side of her mind was serious now. "You are changing Purna. Not into a mindless zombie no, we are something else. Something more. Can't you feel it?" It asked. Some how Purna knew what she was talking about. She subconsciously flexed her arms. "That's right your muscles are awakening with power and strength. Your mind is becoming sharper, the images you see remain engraved inside your cerebrum. You feel as though you can run for miles and never tire, right?" Dark Purna purred in her ears as she wrapped her arms around her counterpart, like a one would their lover. _

_ Purna didn't want to agree, didn't want to admit that this monster was right, but she did agree. It was all true, the strength and speed, the reflexes and brain power. "I...I have felt it. That...that anger I felt at seeing those monsters, the zombies, was not normal. I felt like I was fighting them in slow motion, their movements slower than normal, even for a zombie." Purna paused, she could feel tears tickling her cheeks. "Please...tell me what's wrong. I don't want to be a monster."_

_ Dark Purna smiled sadly, all traces of teasing, mocking and playfulness gone, replaced by a tenderness Purna has only seen in one other person. "Nothing is wrong Purna, your gaining strength and power from that virus. I am the manifestation of that power. Your enemies will crumble before you, and I will be the sword that cuts them down. Do not fear Purna. Xian will be safe with us."_

_ "I...I don't..." Purna swallowed thickly._

_ "Shhh." Dark Purna soothed. "I know what you want to say. As I said, your are not becoming a mindless zombie. You will not desire flesh and blood like them. Your something superior to them in every way. Something this virus was designed for in the firs place" Dark Purna stroked the crying Purna's hair. "Do not fret sweet thing. Everything will be alright. Now, wake up Xian needs you."_

XXXXXXXXX

The bodyguards eyes slowly opened. The dream was surreal, but then again so was the world they were living in. Zombies? It was something straight out of a horror movie, or game. Purna slowly sat up and stretched her toned body and ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Looking next to her she focused on Xian as she slept. "I'm becoming a monster, or I am already...and yet." Purna gently tucked a stray lock of Xians hair behind her ear, she smiled when the woman moved into the caress. "Yet she isn't afraid at all. Sleeping so peacefully beside me."

Last nights events returned to forefront of her mind. They had returned from the hotel and sought out Sinamoi.. Purna had explained the situation to him and that they were ready to move into the better fortified building. The trio made plans to transport supplies and personnel to the hotel the following morning. It was late in the night and through their discussion Xian had fallen asleep on Purna's shoulder. The one-eyed bodyguard smirked at her cute companion. She never did get the chance to explain what happened prior to the meeting, and now with this dream it would seem she had a lot more to explain.

Purna didn't know what to think about on what her darker counterpart had discussed with her. She felt it was all a lie, that she was becoming a zombie and that she was going insane. However, she felt some truth to it too. She heard the desire in her inner beast, pure want. Dark Purna wanted Xian just as much as Purna did herself. Maybe she was right? They were one in the same. That incident with Sam. Dark Purna said it was her that stabbed him, but Purna felt her hands around the shaft of the dagger, felt it sink into flesh. She knew what she was doing and wanted to do it. Was this another truth to what her darkness claimed?

The bodyguard blinked and retreated from her thoughts as Xian woke beside her. She stretched then glanced up at her looming darker skinned friend. "Purna?" The Chinese woman croaked, still sleepy.

"Yeah it's me love. Sleep well?" She replied.

"Yes I did thank you. And you?"

Purna smiled fondly at the smaller girl. "I had a strange dream, but other than that. Yeah I slept fine." Purna stood from the bed in nothing but crop top and boy shorts.

Xian let her gaze linger on the taller woman's toned stomach. "W-would you like to talk about it?"

Purna caught her out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "I will explain it later. It kind of goes hand in hand to what happened the other night." She paused. "Take a picture love. It'll last longer." Xian squeaked in surprise at being caught. Purna chuckled and shuffled off to the bathroom.

It had been two days since they moved everyone from the Lifeguard station into the hotel. Later Purna found out there were people holed up in the lighthouse. That next day was spent transporting them to the hotel as well. Soon it became a living community in the hotel. They still had to leave to loot stores and shops, but no one dared go into Banoi's town. Purna and Xian settled into the bodyguards assigned hotel room. After they had transported personnel from the lighthouse, Purna and Xian traveled to the higher levels and cleared it of the infected and shuffling zombies. Life so far had been better since they assembled into the hotel.

Purna took a quick shower, rubbing Axe shampoo into her hair, and lathered Axe body wash onto her body. She loved these brands, they smelled good and actually got her clean. The female attention didn't hurt either. Purna chuckled at her train of thought as she looked towards the open bathroom door. She left it open on purpose. She wanted Xian to peek but more importantly she wanted Xian to join her. She sighed as she turned off the water and stepped out. Water dripped of her glistening caramel skin. She stared into the mirror to take in her appearance and grimaced.

Her face was beautiful to look at, high cheek bones, chiseled features, blemish free. The only mar was her missing left eye. She gazed into the black void of her eye socket, she still remembered how she got it. Those damn zombies got the jump on her while she tried to save Xian. The scars on her neck were other indicators of her near death. She looked back up at her eye and nearly jumped out of her skin. Where the black hole was supposed to be, she noticed a red glowing light. It was faint, but there. "What..."

_"Hello Purna." _Purna shivered at the voice in her head. It was her again._"What you see is me sweet thing. I"ll always be watching now." _Dark Purna paused. _"We grow stronger every minute of everyday Purna, all thanks to you and your strong body. Soon we will be stronger together. Until then...keep our Xian safe. You live in a dangerous world Purna. Stay safe." _With those words The red glow disappeared. Purna sighed and rubbed her head.

Finally she toweled off and wrapped it around her body, leaving the bathroom. "Bathroom's free." She closed her left eye lid to cover up the darkness. She didn't want Xian seeing how ugly she was without her eye patch. It was a foolish and childish fear, but it was there nonetheless. She strapped on her eye-patch to cover it permanently

Xian stared, mouth agape at her gorgeous friend. She watched openly at her long legs, she could see the muscles that bunched together when she moved. She gulped audibly when the towel fell away. _Oh Purna, why are you torturing me like this? _Finally Xian tore her gaze and all but ran to the bathroom. Purna snickered under her breathe. She was teasing the asian woman and she knew it. She was just so cute when she was flustered.

Purna dressed into her cargo pants, black tank top and combat boots. Twenty minutes later Xian came out of the bathroom, clean and dressed in a towel, just as Purna had been. The bodyguard was strapping on her belt sheaths and pistol holster. "Where are you going?" Xian questioned the bodyguard.

"No where...yet." Purna replied. She eyed the slender Chinese woman, watching how her damp skin reflected in the light. Her wet hair clinging to her face. She suppressed a moan and a shiver. She just couldn't enough of this woman. Why did she continue to torture herself like this? She couldn't have her. And if she could, did she want her? _Yes. _She did want her, but with her new darker side would Xian be safe? Purna shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. Those thoughts were a weakness. She needed to be positive. She needed to make a move on the smaller woman. But before she could utter another word Xian spoke first.

"Ok. Let me finish getting dressed and...maybe we can get something to eat together?" Xian asked, a blush tinting her cheeks. She felt a school girl again, asking her crush out on a date. Purna blinked and did a double take. _Did Xian just ask me out? _

_ "I believe she did sweet thing." _Dark Purna Purred in the bodyguards head. Purna couldn't help the smile that lit her face. "Sure. I would like that."

Xian grinned. "Great." She turned to her dresser that housed her clothes. Letting the towel drop to the floor. Purna spun around, giving her privacy, a blush spreading across her dark tinted cheeks. _Two can play at the game my dear bodyguard. _Xian thought with a giggle as she noticed her friend spin around. She couldn't believe that Purna said yes to her question. Did she realize that she just asked her bodyguard out on a date? She squealed in delight in her mind, doing a happy dance. Xian finished getting dressed in jeans that showed off the shape of her lovely legs, a white blazer with a black undershirt and red high heels.

Purna just watched out of the corner of her, a grin in place. She couldn't help it, she just had to keep looking at this beautiful goddess of a woman. She counted herself lucky. She got a free show to watch the most beautiful woman in the world, get dressed. _Despite the zombies,_ _I'm so happy to be alive right now. _ She thought. _"Me too." _Dark Purna purred. Purna rolled her eye, grin still in place. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having this other side to her mentality. "Ready?" Purna asked as Xian applied some finishing touches to her makeup and hair.

Xian spun around and smiled. Purna returned the smile and held out her hand. "Yes, I am. Thank you." Xian replied as she took her bodyguards hand. The pair left their room, locked up and wandered down the hall hand in hand.

**AN: Here is chapter 4. I would like to apologize for the long delay, I was finishing my Overlord fic and playing games and I just kinda...forgot. SO SORRY. BTW I know NOTHING about fashion so if any one thinks the clothing the girls wear at anytime clash horribly, leave a comment and tell me how sucky I am at that lol.**

**Also if you don't like the whole "Dark Purna" thing get used to it cause its staying, but I think it has some potential to make a better character development and dialogue options. Even situational moments. Let me know what you think on that. **

**Read and Review my friends and thanks for reading.**


	5. Primal Urges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Island. **

**AN: I am so sorry for not posting another chapter in the time I usually do. Things got away from me. First I had to finish another fic (Done now) then Mass Effect 3 came out and ive been playing that for the last several days. Ive just been busy with all that. But I will be posting more frequently. So please don't hate me!**

**Chapter 5**

"So Purna." Purna stopped mid bite and looked up from her meal. Xian and herself were sitting in the dining hall, the crystal chandelier above sparkling in the light. It was never voiced but the two knew they were on a date. Xian had made them a meal, and according to Purna, she was an amazing cook. Thankfully there was still food items in the kitchen usable for food, though it wouldn't last long.

"What is darlin'?" Purna laid down her fork and fought a frown. She loved talking with Xian but she was hungry, and a meal prepared by the girl she had feelings for was hard to pass up.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened the other night and...what your dream was all about?" The smaller woman asked with a smile.

"Oh...that. Well..." She was stalling and she knew it. She took another bite of her food, pretending to think. Xian saw through and giggled. Purna smirked when she knew there was no food in her mouth. "Alright alright." She chuckled. Then she became nervous, after all its not everyday you tell someone you have a voice in your head that admits to be homicidal. "Um..." Purna faltered. How could she even say it? _"Come on sweet thing. She won't judge us."_ Purna sighed and started again. "For the first time a few days ago I heard something in my head." Purna had to look away when saw the confused expression on the woman's face. Yet she pressed on. "When I got bitten by those zombies, when I saved you, it started something."

Xian gasped. "No...are you...turning into one of them?" She was concerned? _Probably for her own well-being._ Purna thought sadly.

"She tells me no."

"She? She who?"

"The voice in my head. She is the manifestation of what this virus, as she calls it, was supposed to be. Anyway, I call her Dark Purna to distinguish between us. She is...something else, not evil as her name suggest exactly. She is primal, she is my rage I guess." Purna tried to explain, but it was hard.

Xian was silent for a time. Then she replied. "So...when you attacked Sam..."

Purna responded quickly. "That was us...I mean me. She just...helped it along." _She doesn't believe us! Me! Whatever, I knew this was a bad idea."Don't fret sweet thing, give her some credit. She hasn't tried to kill you yet right?" _Purna rolled her eyes at the laughter in her mind. "Look I know this sounds insane but...last night I had a dream, I was standing in darkness staring at myself. She explained to me what was happening to me. The saliva and blood of those zombies that tried to eat me entered my blood stream, turning me into this." Purna leaned against the back of her chair and sighed while closing her eye.

"Purna." Xian's voice carried to her. "Are you sure your not just hearing things?" Xian asked with delicate care. She didn't want to upset her friend. It was difficult to wrap her mind around what she was being told. It wasn't uncommon to have several voices in your head. People diagnosed with schizophrenia had voices in their minds. But to suddenly gain one because of a monster? Xian didn't know how to respond. It turns out her care was pointless.

Purna stood up from her seat, her meal forgotten. She felt sick all of a sudden. The woman she cared about thinks she's crazy. She didn't blame her, I mean who wouldn't think so. But it still hurt. Purna growled. "I should have kept my mouth shut. I knew you wouldn't understand." Purna chuckled without humor. Purna could feel her darker side was restless, annoyed. She would never hurt Xian no matter how much she was hurt in return, maybe Dark Purna wanted a word. She let the feelings go and Dark Purna surfaced. Her voice got darker and a red glow appeared behind her black eye-patch. "She is only trying to make you understand sweet thing." The voice growled.

Xian's eyes widened in surprise and fear at the voice, it was so dark and filled with deadly promise of pain. "P-Purna?"

"We are Purna, Xian. Do you believe her now?" Dark Purna growled. The red glow got brighter. "When she saved your life the zombies bit her. Tore into her flesh and fed. The saliva and blood that seeped into her body carried this virus, the virus you know about." Purna slammed her hands onto the table, the table shook and the dishes rattled in protest Xian jumped. "Don't be so hypocritical darlin' You know about these zombies, how they came to be, but this surprises you? This makes you think she's crazy?"

"No..I..I didn't mean..." Xian was close to tears now. She was right, she did know about the virus. But she didn't know about this, of course that was no excuse for her disbelief. She should have trusted her friend, now she only caused her pain.

"You meant no harm?" Dark Purna spat. _"Enough! Your scaring her! This is not how it should have been done!" _Dark Purna paused and took a good look at Xian. She was terrified, shaking in her seat, tears running down her face. Dark Purna sighed and took a step back. She didn't mean to scare her, but her anger always ran away with her. The slightest thing could set her off. Purna shook her head and regained control of her body again. "Xian? I..."

Xian shook her head." No. It's ok...I deserved that."

"No you didn't!" Purna protested and went to her friends side, kneeling down to be eye level. She was thankful Xian didn't flee from her. Though she felt that she should have. "You did nothing wrong. We...I'm so sorry."

Xian took a deep breathe and smiled at her friend. "I believe you, and I am sorry too. I should have believed you right at the start." Purna smiled back, glad her friend didn't despise what she was. Purna took her hand and kissed the back of it. "P-Purna?"

Purna had realized something. She shouldn't be hiding from her feelings, she should be telling her how she felt towards her friend. She wasn't some child with a playground crush it felt bigger than mere friendship, bigger than even love. Every second of everyday Xian was in the bodyguards thoughts. When she was away from her Purna felt disgruntled, sad even restless. That was love right? So why not tell her that.

She brought Xian's hand to her cheek and closed her eye and reveling in the feel of the woman's skin on her own. "I'm so stupid Xian." She stood, bringing the swords-woman with her. "I'm sorry Dark Purna scared you. She didn't mean it." Purna rested her forehead against Xian's, gazing into her eyes with her solid one. Behind her eye-patch came the same red glow, but it was dim, as if basking on the contentment. "She is me and I am her. We are not two separate entities but one whole. It's hard to explain but...We care about you. I don't know why I have been acting like a child when it comes to you, avoiding expressing my feelings. Going the round about way of getting your attentions instead of just coming to you. I'm so stupid." Purna chuckled.

"Purna? What are you saying?" Xian had to ask. She felt she already knew, and her heart was hammering in her chest because of that train of thought. Could she really share her feelings? Did she dare hope, only to be crushed if it was false?

"Your so beautiful you know that?" Purna ignored her question and stroked her cheek gently with her rough fingers. The smile on Purna's lips was full of life and love. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Xian's eyes widened in shock. She wanted to kiss her? "Y...yes." Xian stuttered with a smile. Purna grinned her trademark grin and leaned down to claim the shorter woman's lips with her own. The feelings she felt were explosive. The pair moaned into each others mouths and immediately closed the small distance. Purna's arms wrapped tightly around Xian's small frame to hold her close to her chest. Xian's arms went around the one-eyed woman's neck, as the two deepened the kiss they have both been longing for. Purna ran her tongue along Xian's lips, asking for entrance. No not asking, begging.

Xian could barely think, but managed to open her mouth slightly to allow entrance. Purna took that moment to thrust her tongue into her mouth and sought out Xian's own tongue. The two wet appendages danced together, neither wanting to dominate the other. Instead they enjoyed the closeness and the intimacy. Finally Xian broke away for air. She breathed deeply, her breathe caressing Purna's face. Purna inhaled deeply, basking in Xian's wonderful scent. "W-wow."

Purna chuckled, out of breathe as well. "Yeah...wow." Purna brushed a rebellious lock of hair behind Xian's small and delicate ear. Xian blushed but smiled _"Oh gods..." _Dark Purna moaned inside the bodyguards mind. Purna smiled mentally. _"She tastes so good. Please we need to kiss her again, we need another taste." _Purna wasn't going to say no to that. "Dark Purna loves kissing you just as much as I do." Purna chuckled.

Xian giggled in reply. "Really?"

"I told you. She wants you just as much as I do..." Purna blushed when she realized what she said. "She wants us to kiss again." Xian smiled and leaned in, taking the initiative this time.

"Do you?" Xian asked, a mere inch away from Purna's lips.

"Very much so." Xian pressed her lips once more to Purna's. Purna's primal side roared in ecstasy at kissing this woman. Purna herself moaned. She was losing a fight to her senses. She wanted nothing more to ravage the beautiful Asian right here in the dining hall.

Purna broke the kiss, breathing heavier than normal. She grit her teeth and suppressed the primal lust building inside her. _Damn it Dark knock it off! "It's not me, its us...shes so intoxicating. We need her, we need her now Purna!" _Purna couldn't argue anymore. Xian yelped in surprise when she was pulled into her bodyguards arms being carried bridal style. Suddenly Purna moved and Xian gasped. She was moving faster than any human could, weaving between people in the halls or jumping over suitcases or other discarded items on the ground. Xian looked up into Purna's face. What she saw was breathtaking. Purna looked wild and ready to snap, but the way she glanced down at Xian with such love and care it sent a thrill through her body. "Mine." Purna growled as she hovered over her.

Only now did Xian realize they were back in their room and Purna was looming over her with such wild need. "Purna? Whats wrong?" Her voice broke the haze over Purna, if only for a moment. Purna shook her head and clutched it with one hand.

"Damn it..." Purna glanced again at the woman of her desires. The need came racing back. "Xian...I'm sorry. I can't..." Purna lunged forward and brought her lips to Xian's neck, sucking on it.

"P-Purna...wait." Xian moaned.

"I'm sorry...I can't...I ache and it hurts...I need you...please." _"Take her for us Purna! Love her for us!" _Purna licked up her neck to her chin then claimed her lips in another searing kiss. Xian fought weakly to try and stop her, but if she was being honest with herself she didn't want her stop.

Purna ran her hands slowly down Xian's body, down the valley of her breasts to her flat stomach and resting above Xian's core. "P-Purna...please...stop."

Purna's hand visibly shook as she tried to smother her overwhelming desire. "Your wearing too many clothes." Purna growled. She closed her eye and the blackness behind her eye-patch shined a brilliant red. "I'm sorry Xian. I can't stop it. Please forgive me, and know that I would never hurt you."

Xian trembled, in part anticipation and fear. "Is it...is it her again?" She inquired.

Purna shook her head. "Remember we are the same. She is a part of this as much as I am. Our desire is strong Xian. You have no idea how much I want to be with you." She stroked the trembling woman's cheek. "Don't be afraid Xian, please don't be afraid of me. I love you and I would never hurt you."

Slowly Xian calmed down. "I...I'm sorry Purna. It's just...I've never..." Purna's eye widened in surprise the crinkled in a smile.

"I'll be gentle love. So please don't be afraid ok?" Xian nodded, a blush staining her cheeks a bright red. "I'm so glad your body hasn't been tainted anyone. I will keep it pure." Purna leaned down and kissed Xian softly. She placed kisses along her cheeks, her jaw line, only to linger on her neck as she unbuttoned Xian's pants. With a growl Purna ripped the submissive woman's pants off, sliding her panties along with it.

The cold air hit Xian's exposed skin and she shivered. Purna took in the sight before her and licked her lips. Xian was shaved bare and that excited Purna all the more. Xian closed her legs to try and cover herself, she was embarrassed. They were moving too fast, they had only met about a week ago. Then one kiss and it went straight to sex. As Purna began sliding down Xian's body she stuttered out. "W-w-wait Purna...I..."

Purna stopped and looked up from between Xian's creamy legs. The lust in her eye was unmistakable. "Yes love?" Purna's voice was husky and filled with desire. It shook Xian to her core. Purna inhaled her excitement coming from the stuttering girl.

"I...I don't know about this." Xian was hesitating. Despite it all she did have fears. She wanted her first time to be a loving experience. What if Purna got sick of her after one time? She didn't think she could deal with that heartbreak.

As if reading her mind Purna smiled. "You have nothing to fear. The reason my desire is so strong, Xian, is because I love you. I want to be one with you and love you forever." She paused and looked confused for a moment. "I don't know how to explain it but...It's like I just know I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Purna crawled back up Xian's body, lingering at her voluptuous breasts giving them a light caress. Xian gasped at the wonderful sensations flowing through that touch.. "Take your doubts and throw them away darlin'. I'll always want you."

Purna unbuttoned the buttons on Xian's blazer and threw the article of clothing somewhere, next she ripped away the black undershirt, leaving her in nothing but a bra. Purna's hands trailed down her body once again, brushing her breasts to her flat stomach then back up. Xian groaned in pleasure. Purna's hands felt amazing on her skin, she began to wonder why she even fought this in the first place. "Oh!" Xian gasped when she felt breathe on her center. "Purna..." She groaned.

Xian looked down between her legs and caught Purna's eye. It was filled with raw want, and her smile was mischievous. "So beautiful." With those words she tossed Xian's legs over her shoulders and dove in, licking her wet vaginal lips in a frenzy.

The effect was immediate. Xian's breathing became heavy and labored, she closed her eyes and reveling in the tingling sensations in her core. Her hands went down to Purna's head and filtered through her hair. "Oh...Purna..." She gasped.

Purna came up and licked her lips, getting the taste of Xian into her mouth. She reached out with one hand and helped Xian remove her bra baring her lovely breasts to her lover. Purna gently palmed one, it fit her hand nicely. "They're so big Xian. What did you do to get them this size?" Purna asked.

Xian blushed and pouted. "D-don't tease me..." Purna chuckled and laid her head on the woman's chest. It was so comfortable. The bodyguards hand snaked downward and cupped Xian's center and began fingering her.

"I'm sorry love. I left you unattended." Purna smirked.

"J-jerk." Xian replied, out of breathe. She yelped when Purna's mouth covered an erect nipple. She began suckling. "Oh..Purna." She moaned. Purna's fingers began moving faster, she could feel the barrier that marked Xian as a virgin. She didn't dare break it, not yet. Xian moans became louder and louder until she was all but screaming Purna's name to the ceiling. Purna thrust her fingers in one more time, hitting Xian's sensitive spot and that was it. Xian cried out in pure ecstasy as she orgasmed. She shook for what felt like hours until she calmed down from her pleasure high and collapsed onto the bed, sweating. "W-wow. That was..."

Purna chuckled and kissed her lovers neck. "Amazing?" Xian nodded trying to catch her breathe. "Good." Purna breathed huskily. She raked her tongue across Xian's neck the sweat that sprouted on her skin was delicious to the bodyguard. Purna growled like an animal, she had to have her again. Her taste, her scent, everything about Xian just made Purna want her more.

Purna retreated from her satisfied lover and stood by the bed. "Wha...?" Xian was cut off by Purna who took off her tank top and bra, baring her own breasts for Xian. A little on the smaller side compared to the busty Xian. Next she rid the unstrapped her daggers and pistol holster, gun and all. She laid them on the bedside table and stared her lover in the eye as she rid the rest of her clothes. Purna didn't show it but she was self conscious about her body. She had many scars from her path in life. She didn't know what Xian would think. "Your...your gorgeous Purna."

Purna grinned, hearing her say that made her happy. She climbed onto the big bed and crawled towards Xian. Like a wolf stalking it's prey. Xian couldn't help but make that comparison. Purna was like a wolf, beautiful but dangerous. "I hope your not finished Xian." Purna purred, literally purred to her lover. Xian shuddered at the breathe on her neck as Purna leaned in and kissed the pulse point of her neck.

Xian moaned and wrapped her arms around Purna's naked body. "That feels good Purna." Purna chuckled and climbed on top of Xian pressing their breasts together, their hardened nipples caressing. The pair moaned together as the engaged in another kiss. Xian couldn't take the building tension anymore and flipped Purna over so she beneath the smaller woman. Purna yelped in surprise at the sudden moment. "Stop teasing Purna." Xian roughly kissed her lover and made trail of kisses down her body. "I want to make you feel good too."

"You are..." Purna groaned again at the soft lips trailing along her body. They finally rested on her breast as Xian suckled on a stiff nipple. As she sucked, Xian's right hand played with Purna's other breasts, and her left trailed down between her lover's legs. Purna clenched her thighs together to stop her eager lover. "Don't." She growled.

Xian suddenly became nervous. After all she didn't have any experience in this field. "Did I do something?" She asked. She only tried to copy what Purna did. Maybe she did it wrong? Maybe she couldn't please her like she wanted. That thought made her flinch and tear up.

Purna noticed this and wanted to beat the living crap out of herself for making her cry. She would try better next time, but for now she needed to right this misunderstanding. "No Xian, you didn't nothing wrong. Your fingers and lips, your body. It all feels amazing on my skin. I just..."

Xian silently sighed in relief. So she didn't do anything wrong. "Then...why did you stop me?"

Purna blushed and looked anywhere but at Xian's eyes. To the clothes scattered on the floor, to the TV then back to Xian's face. "I...I don't like penetration." Purna mumbled. Xian still caught the words and smiled so softly Purna thought she melt at the loving smile.

"That's so cute." Xian giggled, causing the normally tough bodyguard to pout like a small child. Suddenly Xian had an idea. She saw it once on the internet when she found out she liked girls. So she went to do some research and found something that made her wet almost instantly. "Hey." Xian breathed into her lovers ear. "I have an idea then. Sit up." She commanded softly. Purna complied, a curious look in her eye. The two naked woman faced each other. Xian shifted so her left leg went underneath Purna's right. Xian's right leg went over Purna's left. Then shifted closer and their cores touched. Purna stifled a shout of pleasure. That simple touch felt so much better than fingers ever could. Xian giggled, her face flush with heat. "I thought you would like it." She said, then began to grind her hips.

This time Purna couldn't stop her voice. "Oh god!" She all but shouted. She lurched forward and clung to her friend, her lover. They ground against each other, holding each other, breasts touching causing more pleasure to race through their bodies. "This feels good." Purna couldn't help but moan.

"Good." Xian panted. Their speed picked up in pace. Their moans became louder as they thrust against each other. Xian tried to hold back her coming orgasm, to distract herself she flung her arms around Purna and kissed her, not once stopping her thrusts.

Purna moaned into the woman's mouth and thrust her tongue into Xian's mouth. Unlike before, where their tongues danced together in pure love and bliss, this time they battled fighting for a dominance that Purna was winning.

Finally Xian couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh Purna...I can't..."

Purna grinned despite how hard she was breathing. "Come for me Xian. Let's come together." Purna humped against Xian's body a once more and that did her in. They both screamed their love for each other, clinging to one other as their orgasms flooded through their bodies.

Purna collapsed onto her back, bringing Xian with her. Xian lay on top of the dark skinned woman, breathing heavily. "That...that was so..." Xian started, only to pause to catch her breathe.

Purna chuckled, trying to get her own air back. "Perfect?" Xian nodded and snuggled closer to her. She felt content and warm. Purna wrapped her arms around the trembling smaller woman. "Good." She whispered as her eyes started to close shut. It was baffling, she could fight zombies all day long, run for hours and never be tired. But one love making session Xian and she was exhausted.

She felt Xian's small delicate finger tap her nose, so she opened her eyes. "Tired?" Xian had a smug look on her face which made Purna growl.

"Don't be so smug you little minx." Purna lifted her head and pecked Xian's lips with her own. "Now let me rest."

Xian giggled. She sat up to grab the covers and rolled them over so they were side by side, face to face. "Your so warm." She mumbled as her own eyes began to slip closed. "I love you Purna."

A loud girly squeal vibrated through Purna's mind, she had to grit her teeth to stop herself from saying anything on that. _Will you shut up! _Xian soon feel asleep, a smile on her face.

_"What? Your not happy? She said she loved us!" _Dark Purna squealed again.

_"Yes I know she did. Nothing to get so excited over." _Purna snapped in her mind.

_"Are you shittin' me? This woman, your lover. The woman you are meant to be with forever just confessed her love to you. And here you are as if it isn't a big deal!" _Dark Purna shouted.

_"Wait what? She was meant for me?" _Purna asked.

_"Well duh! Do you not see how close you two became in a weeks time? It's almost unnatural. Then one kiss and you two jump into bed and fuck like rabbits! Trust me, she is meant for us." _Dark Purna sounded smug and Purna could see "herself" with folded arms and a sly smirk on her lips. _"Now you better confess back of things are really gotta hit the fan, understood?" _

Purna rolled her eye. _"Yes mom I got it."_

_ "Good!" _With that Dark Purna disappeared into the recesses of her hosts mind. Purna sighed and sub-consciously shifted Xian closer, feeling suddenly protective."I love you too Xian." She whispered to her sleeping angel. She closed her eye to fall asleep, even though it was still in the daylight hours. Purna smiled in her sleep and wondered how tomorrows conversation would unfold. Either way it was going to be interesting.


	6. Primal Rage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Island. Just this story on Dead Island.**

**Chapter 6**

Purna sat in bed, gazing with a soft smile at the sleeping figure beside her. Purna ran her hands through the short black hair, silk or velvet came to her mind at the touch. The smells of sex and Xian's natural scent, augmented by her shampoo permeated the air. _Did that...really happen? _Purna thought to herself, and by consequence, Dark Purna as well. _"Yes it did P, and it was amazing." _Purna chuckled quietly to herself. She would be stupid not to agree with her primal side. It really was amazing. Xian snuggled closer into Purna's body, the bodyguard smiled. "So adorable."

"Mmm...Purna..." Xian sighed, talking in her sleep. A smile spread across her face as she dreamed. Purna chuckled.

Poking the sleeping woman on the cheek Purna said. "Come on sleeping beauty, wake up."

Xian groaned and turned away from the poking, mumbling. "Mmm...Just a little longer." Purna chuckled again and resumed her poking.

"Come on lover. Wake up." Purna purred into her ear. Purna wrapped her arms around the petite body and pulled her closer to her chest. Xian groaned at the feeling of Purna's breasts poking her back.

Xian moaned. She turned back around and snuggled close to her love, their breasts greeting each other in a tender embrace. Xian released a content sigh. "Last night was amazing Purna."

Purna grinned. "Good because I thought the same thing." Purna paused a moment in contemplation. "Where did you learn that anyway?"

The smaller woman blushed with a shy smile. "Internet. Its called Tribidism." Purna made a noise of acceptance and just snuggled with her tiny lover. After several minutes of silence and contentment, Xian decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since last night. "Purna?"

"Hmm?" Purna replied, her eyes closed and for all intents and purposes looking asleep. Xian smiled, Purna could be so cute sometimes.

"What...happened last night?" Purna opened her eyes and gazed at her lover. She grinned and opened her mouth to reply. Xian cut her off however, a small pout on her lips. "Yes me made love that's not what I meant." Purna chuckled. Grabbing the smaller Chinese woman, Purna pulled her onto her chest, tucking her head under her chin. Only then did she reply.

"I'm assuming you mean my...unnatural abilities?" Purna felt Xian nod under her chin, the hair on the smaller woman's hair tickling her neck. "As I had explained the...virus, changed me. Your guess is as good as mine on what happened but...I believe my primal urges took over and...well I guess I just lost control." Purna's voice became subdued towards the end, as if afraid of Xian's reaction to her confession.

Xian smiled and turned her head to kiss her nervous lover on the neck. "That's an understatement my dear bodyguard." Purna smiled a goofy smile at the term of endearment, Xian couldn't help but giggle at the her funny look. Xian leaned up and claimed Purna's soft lips with her own. Purna moaned into the kiss, plunging her tongue into Xian's mouth when she opened it. _She tastes so good._ Purna thought.

Reluctantly Purna broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connected between the two women. Their eyes were heavy and half lidded with lust and desire. They leaned in for another kiss when a knock at the door stopped them. Purna huffed in annoyance. "Purna? Are you in there?" It was John Sinamoi.

"What?" She snapped in reply. "I'm busy here John!" Xian giggled quietly.

"It's important Purna." Sinamoi persisted.

The raven haired bodyguard sighed and looked down at her smiling lover. "Rain check?"

Xian smiled."I'll hold you to that," Xian leaned in and kissed Purna once more, "my love."

Purna stared at her lover in surprise, then she smiled. She smiled so brightly that it would run the sun out of business. Purna knew Xian loved her, but was the first time she said it while conscious. For her, it made it all the sweeter. Purna kissed Xian on the forehead with surprising gentleness and replied. "Never thought I would say this to anyone but, I love you too. It feels so right to me."

Xian blushed and tucked her head under Purna's chin. The pair were about to cuddle once more until the banging on the door resumed. "Oh for the love of god..." Purna grumbled and tore the sheets off her body and began getting dressed, grumbling under breathe the entire time. Xian just laid back and watched with a smile as Purna's toned body became hidden from view thanks to the jeans and t-shirt. As Purna pulled on her boots she said, "I'll be back baby, apparently I'm the only competent one here."

"Hey!" Xian pouted playfully.

The bodyguard chuckled and went over to give Xian a soft kiss. "And you too." She paused, a fond smile playing on her lips as she gazed at the raven haired beauty. "You and me." She whispered fondly. Reluctantly Purna stepped away. "I'll be back, if you need me at all you know where we'll be." Xian nodded and watched her lover open the door and leave with John. In the hallway Purna glared at Sinamoi who had the decency to look sheepish. "What is it?" She hissed. "I was in the middle of something."

"Sorry Purna but this is important."

"Well what is it then?" Purna snapped as the two walked down the hallway to the elevator. Sinamoi pressed the button for the Penthouse at the top of the hotel. It was where decisions were made, plans were concocted and news delivered when it came to the zombies and the outside world.

Sinamoi sighed as the elevator ascended. "We're running out of supplies; food, water that sort of thing."

"And this is news? This isn't the first time it's happened." Purna replied.

"I know but before we had access to the gas stations and various bungalows for food and water. Logan and Sam came back from a supply run. There wasn't much." The elevator door opened to the Penthouse suite. It was a spacious and well decorated modern style room. One wall was made of windows, giving a perfect view of the beauty of Banoi. Sinamoi led Purna into the kitchen where she found Logan and Sam sitting, eating some food. Purna gave a one eyed glare at the two men. Logan she could tolerate, though he was practically useless in combat. But Sam, she loathed him. She was surprised he was still alive and not dead, or even undead. "Now that we are all here, let's get down to business. We need to discuss plans to enter the town."

Purna folded her arms and transferred her eye to Sinamoi, who sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "I thought you said it was too dangerous."

"I did, but now we don't have a choice if we're going to survive." He replied.

Purna sighed and sat opposite the three men and placed her booted feet onto the table. Leaning back she put her hands behind her head and relaxed. "What we need to do, Sinamoi, is find a way of this fuckin' island. Gathering supplies only helps our immediate situation. We can't live like this forever." Purna spoke the cold hard truth. No matter how much supplies they gathered it was always going to be temporary. They needed to get back to domestic civilization. She held up a hand to stall Sinamoi's rebuttal. "I know. We still need food, water and medical supplies just in case. That being said..."

"...Purna and I will venture into town for supplies. However, we need a big enough transport to move food and people." Purna leaned her head back more and watched an upside down Xian walking towards her. She stopped and placed a hand on her cocked hip. "Right?" She asked the laid back woman, even though she already knew the answer.

Purna didn't answer. Instead her eyes lingered on the smaller woman. Then a goofy grin spread across her face. "I can see your panties." And she could, all thanks to the skirt Xian was wearing. Xian immediately blushed and set her legs closer together.

"Jerk." Xian grumbled under her breathe.

"You know you love me." Purna teased. She swiftly stood and closed the distance between them and hugged her, hiding Xian's body from male eyes. A part of Purna, her primal part, didn't want anyone looking at her and it made her a little possessive and protective.

Xian buried her face in Purna's chest. "You didn't have to say it out loud." She whispered into her chest.

Purna smiled fondly. "Sorry love. You know me." She joked. Xian just nodded. As if just remembering that they weren't alone, Purna set her gaze to the glaring Sam, the impassive Logan and the amused Sinamoi. "Now then, Xian is right. Her and I will venture into the oh so dangerous town of Banoi. Face the perilous monster zombies to save our little community. Return with enough food to food an army and..." Her speech was filled with mock bravery. It was cut short when Xian stepped out of her embrace and smacked her arm with a glower. Purna just grinned, unrepentant.

"Well _hero_. We shouldn't keep you waiting." Sam sneered. Purna just ignored him, she was certain if she didn't she would kill him and the zombies the trouble. Xian, however, did not ignore the snide man.

"Don't talk to Purna that way Sam. She has done more for the survivors here than any else." Xian chastised, as if she were his mother.

Sam glared at the small woman, but she didn't even flinch. She held his gaze in silent challenge, just waiting for him to continue with his childish insults. He glanced away in defeat. "Now then, any ideas?" She asked everyone but she was waiting on Sinamoi. Besides herself and Xian, Sinamoi was worth listening to.

"I know just the thing." Sinamoi announced. Purna waited expectantly. "In the parking garage of this hotel is beastly truck, an armored one at that I think. It has plenty of space in the back, almost seven places to sit people."

Purna cupped her chin in thought. One the hand it would perfect for mowing down zombies and receive little backlash in return, good cargo space, moderate personnel accommodations. However they would need more room for people. She didn't know why but she was sure there were people in the town that needed help and transport. "Well that solves our cargo space problem, but not our transport problem. The armored truck would be great for transporting supplies. If we could refit it to allow only two people inside and the rest for supplies, that would be perfect. As for people, what about one of those buses out front of the hotel?"

"That could work. I know just the people to refit these vehicles as well." Sinamoi grinned, excited to get one step closer to helping the people here and getting off this island. "He lives on the coast with his daughter Jin. His name is Earl and he is a fantastic mechanic. He could get these vehicles rigged up in no time."

Purna smiled. "Perfect." Without another word Purna left the three men, dragging Xian with her. As soon as the doors closed on the elevator and began its descent to the parking garage, Purna pushed Xian up against the wall and roughly claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Xian moaned into the unexpected kiss. She didn't complain however and enjoyed the feeling of Purna's tongue in her mouth. After an intense make out session Purna pulled away. "You drive me crazy love." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

Xian was still dazed from the sudden kiss so it took her a moment to gather her thoughts and reply. "W-what do you mean?"

A Cheshire like grin spread across Purna's lips. "You expect me to keep my cool when your parading around in this?" She tugged on Xian's skirt.

Xian smiled, smug. She was glad she could effect Purna like this, it made her feel even more beautiful and wanted. "I wore it just for you? Helps that it's easy to move in when in a fight." Purna chuckled along with Xian's giggle.

"I feel honored." Purna leaned in and claimed Xian's lips once more. The pair made out until the chime of the elevator informed the passengers it had arrived at their floor. Purna's eyes snapped open and with quick reflexes upholstered her magnum and pointed it at the door. The doors opened and a moan that sounded dead reached her ears. She didn't even think, she fired a shot off blowing the zombies head apart. Blood spurted from its neck as it feel backwards in its second death. Purna and Xian were still lip-locked, so reluctantly Purna pulled away. "Hm...I thought I got them all." She stepped over to the deader then dead body and crouched down to examine it. It was a male in a hotel employee attire. Just then she heard more moans that indicated zombies. Finally it dawned on her, she never did to the parking garage to clear them out. Thankfully the doors to the garage were locked so the zombies couldn't get to the survivors. "God I'm so stupid." Purna said with a chuckle.

Xian stepped up beside her other half and palmed her sword. "What do we do my love?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Purna teased with a smirk. Xian just rolled her eyes, a shadow of a smile playing on her lips. "Time to get to work. Let's see how if my body is up to par with a little fun." _Be careful P, the virus hasn't fully assimilated itself with your body. _Purna took that as a mental note."Had me that sword will ya love?" Xian looked confused but did as she was told, leaving her weaponless. Purna handed her her magnum. "Shoot if they get close." She winked. "They won't."

Purna waited, continuously tapping the butt of the sword's hilt on the concrete floor to make noise and attract the shuffling zombies. All too soon a couple dozen zombies stepped from the shadows. "So many." Xian gasped.

"All the more fun." Purna replied with a smirk. She advanced forward, the sword held up horizontally in front of her. "Alright then." Purna bunched her leg muscles and jumped forward. She was shocked. She flew forward so fast that it looked like the zombies were going in slow motion, even more so than their slow speed. When she was almost upon them she drew Xian's sword. The speed of her movement and momentum added with the sharp edge of the sword, Purna cut through five of the zombies as she flew past them. She skidded to a stop several feet behind the group of zombies. "Whoa." She breathed. Slowly a smile spread across her lips and she reengaged the enemy.

The zombies stood no chance. Purna hacked of limbs, heads, bisected and cleaved the zombies. A shot rang out from her gun and a zombie grunted behind her. She turned to see it fall dead an inch away from her. "Don't worry love. I'll keep that body safe." Xian called out and fired another bullet with uncanny precision dropping yet another zombie. Purna joined the fray hacking away with speed. One zombie swung its fist at the dark skinned woman and Purna literally disappeared and reappeared behind it, following with a swift slash to its head.

Finally the sounds of moaning and steel sinking into flesh ceased. All the zombies were dead and Purna wasn't even breathing hard. She didn't even feel tired. _I think I could come to love this new me. _She heard and saw Dark Purna smirk. "Well that was fun." Purna said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Don't worry my violent bodyguard." Xian soothed as she came to Purna's side and hugging her around the waist, slipping her gun into Purna's holster on her thigh. "I'm sure the zombies in the town will sate your blood lust." She teased.

Purna held back a groan of lust at the small warm body pressed flush against her own. "There is another lust that I would like to quench Xian." She growled out and pushed her against a concrete wall and kissed her.

Xian giggled into the kiss and gently pushed her away. Not wanting to hurt her lover, Purna relented with a pout. "Later Purna, we have work to do."

Purna grumbled as the pair walked away. "Damn Zombies...fuckin' pussy blockin' me." Xian just laughed and looped her arm through Purna's.

"Now now Purna." She leaned in whispered into her ear, her breath causing the one eyed bodyguard shiver. "There is plenty of time for that when we return."

Purna grinned and pulled Xian along. "Well come on then! The faster we get this done the faster I get you in bed." Xian just laughed. They found the armored truck a few minutes later. It was big. Purna opened the drivers side door and looked inside. It was a two seater, in the back was a small window that revealed an open bed for cargo of any origin. "Hmm. Looks like we don't need to refit this at all."

Xian peered inside. "I guess not." She then looked at the console. "The key isn't here." She sighed.

"No problem." Purna smirked and hopped into the driver seat. She reached under and fiddled with a compartment that revealed some wires. She crossed a certain pair, after several attempts the truck roared to life. She turned and shot a smug smile to her lover. "No problem"

"Cool your head." She teased with a giggle. Purna just grinned. The Chinese beauty walked around and joined Purna in the vehicle. Once she shut the door Purna shifted into gear and drove the armored truck out of the parking garage. After she opened the garage door to leave and securing it behind hers she drove around to the front of the hotel. No zombies were in sight. She beckoned Xian to follow and the pair went to one of the three buses in the street.

Climbing aboard the bus Xian thought aloud. "So what do we need Earl to do to a bus that already has multiple seats?"

"Armor the sides, remove the windows and replace them with sheets of metal, maybe have little slits to shot from." She answered as she walked the narrow aisle to the back. "We should keep the back door here in case we need another escape route."

Xian looked around again, visualizing Purna's idea. She could see how well it would look and how well defended the occupants would be. "Your amazing Purna." Purna just shrugged, but smiled nonetheless. "Is that all then?" Purna nodded and lead Xian outside.

"Yep, now we need to drive both vehicles to Earl's work shop which do you wanna take?" Purna asked her companion.

Xian pretended to think, going as far as to look at the armored truck and then the bus. She then latched onto her lover and smiled. "Which ever one you take. Let the boys take the other." Xian smiled sweetly.

Purna rolled her eyes, a small smile of her own playing on her lips. She couldn't believe how happy she felt now that they were together. The time of their romantic relationship was almost non-existent, yet she couldn't be happier. "You just want to get me alone don't you?"

Xian grinned. That was exactly what she was doing, she saw no reason to hide that fact. She had just got Purna and she didn't want to be separated just yet. "Problem?" She asked, coy.

Laughter was her answer. "Not at all." She leaned down and kissed the smaller petite woman. "Come on lets get the boys." Leaving the vehicles the pair made their way back inside and up the elevator to the penthouse floor. Logan, Sam, and Sinamoi were still there and were deep in discussion. More like Sam was ranting.

"...the bitch. She thinks she can walk all over us, tell us what to do like she's so mother fuckin' superior." Purna stopped dead in the hallway as the words reached her ears. Her eyes narrowed.

"Face it Sam, she is. She is the only one around here that can get things done, or isn't afraid of those...things out there." Logan retorted. "I don't know if your blind or not man but the way she moves when fighting, the way she carries herself around others. She is a leader Sam and I for one will follow her no matter what." Purna smiled a little inside. It was nice to know that someone other than Xian thought so highly of her. She was beginning to think she wasn't good enough for her unanimous position.

"Fuck you too then. She's a bitch, I don't care whatever anyone else says." Sam sneered.

Sinamoi chuckled as he picked at his food. "Your just pissed you can't beat her in a fight." There was a loud bang as Sam's fist connected with the table.

"I am not! She just got lucky that's all." Sam snapped then sat back down. "Besides, she's just a whoring around with that other slut Xian." From their place at in hallway, Xian gasped and Purna growled. That was the last straw for her. In the blink of an eye Purna was around the corner with her hands around the big mans throat. His eyes bugged out in shock and sudden fear. "P...Purna..." He croaked out.

"Yes me." She hissed. She could feel Dark Purna taking over. The blackness behind her eye patch began to glow red. Noticing this Sam paled his darker skin taking on almost tan appearance. "You will never learn." Her voice sounded different to the occupants of the room. It was dark and sounded like it echoed upon itself, almost like two beings speaking at once in different voices. "Insulting me is one thing you pile of shit. But to insult my mate, my soul. That is another thing entirely." Her voice was deadly calm and cold. "You surpassed your final warning. You are a liability to this community and you cannot be allowed to live. Your rage and hate will see to the deaths of everyone here." With those words she spun and hurled Sam bodily into the glass of the windows overlooking the world. Fortunately for him they held is weight and only cracked it.

"Purna stop!" Xian exclaimed. She made a move to go to her side.

"Stop!" Xian did, Purna was angry she knew but something in her tone almost begged her to stay there. Fear? "Stay there love." Purna said, her voice almost changing back to her normal self.

Purna stalked towards Sam. He was bleeding heavily, some shards of glass had impaled him. His face was battered and there was a bruise on his neck. "P...please...Purna...I..."

"Shut up!" She snapped. Her foot shot out and crushed his throat, the glass cracked a little more. There was no going back. "You don't get to apologize, because your not sorry. You said it yourself...you hate me. Why? I can't even fathom. Regardless you have been a thorn in my side for far too long and I only put up with it for Xian's sake. Not a very smart move on your part to insult the one that was stopping me from killing you...right?" Purna asked, rhetorically. "Say goodnight to the rest of your life Sam. I hope the zombies eat your black heart." Sam's eyes widened in realization that he was about to die. With a snarl and a forward kick of her booted foot, Purna crushed in Sam's ribs, shattering his organs and the glass. He flew out through the window and plummeted twenty six floors to become a smear on the concrete below.

Several minutes of silence passed. Sinamoi and Logan were dumbfounded. Purna had just killed Sam B. in cold blood. Yet, a part of them didn't care. He was a liability just like Purna said and not really a person they enjoyed being around. They snapped out of their thoughts when Xian whispered. "Purna?"

Purna turned around to face the three other people in the room. The void in her lost eye was still glowing red. "I'm fine Xian." Xian breathed a sigh of relief and immediately went to her lover, wrapping her in her small arms and burrowing her face into the taller woman's ample bust. Purna fo her part held the smaller woman, inhaling the sweet scent that was Xian. "Did I scare you?" She whispered to her shaking lover.

"No." She answered without hesitation. Purna closed her eye, the red glow continued to stare Logan and Sinamoi in the face.

"Purna what...what the hell happened to you?" Sinamoi finally managed to ask.

"Long story short, I have the virus those things out carry. Thing is it did something a little different. Instead of turning me into a mindless brain eater I've been come this. Something more than human, like the virus was meant to be used for. Now enough questions. Since we are down one person that is immune. Logan."

"Y-yes?" He replied.

"Come with me and Xian, your taking the bus to Earl's shop." Without another word Purna strode out of the penthouse, Xian in tow. She was going to finish this damn refitting of the vehicles, get those damn supplies and survivor (if any) and get the hell of this island. But to do that...she needed to get into to contact with Ryder White, Xian's contact. Easier said than done.

**AN: There chapter 6. First off I want to state how sorry I am for the late update. Shit went down with my computer, then Mass Effect 3 came and i've been playing that, then I got Saints Row the Third (which I may do a fic on so keep your eyes open) and ive been played that and Deus Ex: Human revolution. SO i've been a little busy, please don't hate me. **


	7. The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Island. **

**Chapter 7**

The drive to Earl's was rather uneventful. Zombies shuffled about outside on the streets or in the sand, completely ignoring the moving vehicles. The sun was high in the sky, shining its life giving rays on the world of the undead below. Two vehicles were driving down the abandoned roads; a bus and armored truck, both from the Banoi Hotel Resort.

Xian glanced out of the corner of her eye, taking in the bronze skinned beauty beside her. Xian was concerned about Purna. It was only hours earlier that she killed Sam B. by throwing him through a window and of the side of the Hotel, and she didn't seem phased by the ordeal. Xian kept stealing glances at her bodyguard, one thing repeating in her mind, well almost one thing. _She called me her mate. Was that Dark Purna talking? What does that even mean? _"What are you thinking about?" Purna grunted from her position in the passenger seat, as she gazing out the window.

Xian was caught off guard and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Nothing really." Purna scoffed, the tall dark skinned goddess didn't buy it. She had just killed Sam B. she went ape shit on him, her primal urges and the need to protect her mates honor had entered the forefront of her mind. And for her the best solution was to obliterate Sam from the face of the earth. So to hear her soulmate, her other half claim that she was thinking nothing was an all out lie.

"If you were to do anything Xian..." Purna began softly, still not looking at the smaller woman. "Don't lie to me. I...I don't like it."

Xian sighed. "I am sorry. I did not mean anything by it. I was just thinking about what happened." Purna nodded, urging her to continue without words. She suspected that was the case, it must have seemed heartless from the outside. "I...am thankful that you stood up for me like you did. Killing Sam though. It... I do not approve, Purna." Xian told her lover delicately. A small part of her feared Purna's anger. It didn't work.

That very anger suddenly flared inside the dark skinned woman. She felt herself wishing Sam were alive just so she could pummel his skull into the ground, again and again. "He got what he deserved Xian! He insulted you, called you a whore! His anger and irrationality would have gotten anyone of us or all of us killed!" Purna exclaimed in her rage. She couldn't believe that this woman was defending him!

Inside, Xian was shaking in fear, but despite her lovers rage Xian tried to stay calm and sought to soothe her irate lover. "Yes, that would hold true. I am not disappointed in the fact that he is dead. Just that fact that you need not have kill him, that is all." This calmed Purna down a little, she still bristled at the topic of Sam, however. Sensing this, Xian decided to change the subject. "There is something I wanted to ask, if that is alright."

"That being?" Purna questioned gently, finally calming down enough to talk without blowing up in her face. She didn't like doing that but it happened more and more as of late. Was that her darker side taking control? _"Don't blame me." _Purna mentally scoffed but neither continued the mental conversation. She already regretted raising her voice to the only person who even loved her here. She promised herself that she wouldn't get upset with her again.

"When you were...you said something. You called me your 'mate'. What did you mean?"

Purna blushed. She knew she said that, she didn't mean to really. It just came out. She sounded like an animal who could speak. "My mate...um... Well, what I meant was lover, girlfriend whatever you want to call it." Purna paused trying to figure out the best way to explain herself. "Animals have mates, the other half of them that...um...well, let's just say that my primal instincts claimed you as my...other half if you will. Sorry I'm not explaining myself very well am I?" Purna sighed berated herself for her nervousness.

Xian giggled slightly, which Purna found herself smiling to. "No you are not, but I think I understand. Basically you said you love me." Xian said as a statement of fact.

Purna grinned and leaned over, kissing Xian's neck. "Yeah, pretty much." Xian blushed at the contact.

"Purna...stop, I am driving." Xian said trying to get her to stop.

"So?" Purna replied continuing to kiss her neck, then her jaw line, all the while pulling herself flush with her lover. Xian whimpered cutely at the feeling the bodyguards body against hers. Purna grinned, and feeling naughty trailed her hand down to Xian's belt line, before she could go further Xian swatted the hand away.

"Qīn'ài de, seriously I am driving. Save it for later." Purna huffed and retreated back to her seat and crossed her arms, a pout on her lips. Xian thought she looked so adorable she couldn't help but coo. "Aww you're so cute." She said in sweet voice.

Purna tried to fight the smile from her face and only half succeeded. "I don't do cute." She mumbled. She flicked her eyes to the smaller woman. "What does that mean?"

The receptionist just laughed. "Oh? Does that mean you do not do me?" Purna blushed intensely at the flirtation, not expecting it from her. Xian just giggled. "In any case we are here." Sure enough they were. Xian parked in front of the large bay doors. Logan pulling up beside her, turning the bus enough to block the entrance of the gated Marina Workshop. Xian and Purna climbed out of the truck together and approached the garage. "I called you, darling, to answer your question, Qīn'ài de."

Purna smirked. "I like it. Very pretty." Xian smiled and kissed her bodyguards cheek.

Purna knocked on the metal door off to the side, when there was no answer she tried to open it, it didn't open. "Hm...Earl!" Purna called.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Said a gruff elderly voice. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a man in blue shirt and overalls. He was a brown haired and brown eyed man. "What do you want?" He groused.

Purna pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "I hear you do mechanical work. Think you can refit these?" Purna said bluntly. Earl blinked and looked past the two women in front of him, taking in the armored truck and bus.

"Hmm...yeah no problem. But I ain't doin' it for free. What's in it for me?" He said, folding his arms.

Purna smiled, an amused chuckled left her lips. "Well, for one thing I can get you to safety. The survivors on the Resort have taken refuge in the Hotel. I made sure it was cleared of zombies." Purna caught a glimpse of a woman further inside the shop. "That your daughter?"

Earl looked behind him and his features softened. "Yeah...that's my little girl, Jin." He turned back to Purna. "You really have a safe place? As you can see this area isn't exactly zombie proof."

Purna nodded. "The Hotel is safe, plenty of food, water, and space. There is more than enough for you and your daughter. In fact if you can refit the armored van to withstand damage and the bus to accommodate people and supplies. I can get the Banoi town of Moresby, get survivors out safely and get more supplies." She paused and looked at Xian with a smile. "You'd be doing people a favor, a kindness and as far as I'm concerned we need to stick together in a world like this. Don't you agree?"

Earl grunted and shook his head. "I suppose you're right. Fine, bring them in, unfortunately I can't fit that bus in here so I will have to do it outside, so get that truck in here and I'll get to work. It may take several days, even a week. Refitting a vehicle is no small feat."

"Understandable. Will you be alright here by yourself? The zombies are attracted to noise and I suspect they will come running once you start." Purna explained. She turned and waved to Logan and he nodded, climbing into the truck and driving to the garage door. It opened seconds later by Jin and Logan drove the vehicle inside.

"I see. Well that complicates things." Earl motioned Xian and Purna inside. They followed and shut the door as the garage door closed, successfully sealing them inside to safety. "What do you think?"

Purna looked around the garage. It was your typical auto shop, tools of all kinds ranged the walls and shelves. Grease and oil lathered the floors from various vehicle jobs. "Well, the Zombie horde isn't limitless. My advise would be to get to work and leave the zombies to me. Any that show up I will kill and once they run out of numbers...well you should be fine after that." Purna ended with a grin.

Earl chuckled. "Confident are you? Well then...let's get started." He wandered off to the back of the shop, opening a side door and disappearing through it. Purna shrugged and turned to her cute companion. She smiled affectionately and Xian returned the sentiments. For now all they could do is wait.

It was several hours later that the group could hear groans and screeches from outside. The zombies had come. Thankfully they were safe inside so long as the zombies couldn't break down steel doors. The small crew banned together to help refit the armored truck, over the course of several days they had put bars on the windows, a plow replaced the front bumper, a roof hatch for an escape route, and removed unnecessary space in the cargo bed, leaving more room for supplies.

Purna had contacted Sinamoi over their radio, keeping him up to date with the situation. He informed the one-eyed leader that they were running out of time with their supplies and that Purna and her group needed to hurry. So it was with no small amount of impatience that Purna instructed Earl to work on the bus. Purna also instructed Logan to return to the hotel with the armored truck and to pick up any left over supplies at the gas stations along the way.

As Logan jumped into the drivers seat of the truck, Purna and Xian stood guard by the bay doors, the zombies were still out there. With a nod from Logan, Earl opened the bay doors and Logan put the pedal to the metal and shot out of the garage, smashing several zombies along the way. The ones that didn't get so lucky to be road kill were quickly taken down by the combined prowess of Xian and Purna. Once Logan was free and on his way, Early shut the door again. A dozen or more zombies lay truly dead outside the garage. Yet there were still more of them. With a sigh Purna looked Early dead in the eye. "Stay inside. It's safer in here." Purna said told him and his daughter Jin, then she looked at Xian. "You too, Xian." She then turned to the door to leave and take care of their problem outside so they can get to work on the bus. She paused when she felt a hand catch her arm, looking over her shoulder she saw Xian frowning at her.

"Stay here? I will do no such thing, I am going out there with you." Xian stated.

The bodyguard frowned. "No, you're staying in here. I won't allow you to put yourself in danger. Anymore than you already have been." Purna all but growled. The thought of Xian in any in any kind of danger...it was unthinkable. No she would make sure she stayed safely inside.

Xian glared and it made her bodyguard flinch. Who knew Xian could make a look colder than ice. "You will not allow me? You are not my keeper, Purna."

The guilt and shame struck her hard, she didn't mean to say that Xian as an object that needed protecting. "I...I didn't mean it like that." The one-eyed warrior looked away from the irate woman. "I just...don't want you to get hurt." Xian's glare dropped at the sad look on Purna's face. Xian sighed and turned her bodyguard around to face her.

"Purna, look at me." The woman did so, reluctantly. She didn't want to see the look of hate or anger on Xian's face, it tore at her heart. "I will be fine. Do you not see that the safest place on this island is with you?" Xian said with a warm smile. She cupped the taller woman's cheek and stroked it. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I have for years before I even met you, you know." Xian told the taller warrior, not unkindly.

"I know...I'm-I'm sorry." Purna mumbled. Xian giggled at the cute expression on her bodyguards face, like a child being scolded. She couldn't help but coo. Xian hugged the taller woman and pet her head. Purna growled playfully. "Stop that, I'm not a child."

"Of course not." Came the innocent reply. "Come on then, let us go take care of those monsters." Xian took the fighters hand and led her to the door. She could hear the zombies outside, shuffling about, trying to find a way in. But with their limited brain power it was a wasted effort. With a nod to Purna, Xian unsheathed her sword and opened the door, immediately dispatching the closest zombie.

Purna was quick to follow her lover outside into the darkness, the last thing wanted was for her to get hurt. With her increased strength and speed she shred through the zombies, man handling them with her fists and knife. She could have used her pistol but needed all the ammo she could spare. Besides, the bullets would be wasted on the shuffling and slow enemies.

It what could have been a very one-sided fight with normal people, Purna and Xian were successful in obliterating the zombies outside the garage. Purna looked around, making sure all was clear before calling out to Earl and Jin. The pair quickly got to work and parked the bus at a more favorable work area.

For the next couple hours, Earl and Jin worked tirelessly on the bus, slowly turning it into an armored transport carrier. Soon the crew became too tired to continue for the day. Earl and Jin lead the way back inside the garage, where they barred the doors to stay secure, just like the last few nights this week. Purna sighed as she sat against a wall, sadly there were no beds here, just the grungy floor. Xian was about to sit next her, that is until Purna hauled her into her lap. At her questioning look, Purna explained, "Not letting you sit on the floor."

Xian found that rather sweet of the ill-tempered woman and threw her arms around her neck. "You are such a sweetheart, Qīn'ài de." She purred into her Purna's ear.

"Only for you, love. Only for you." Came the honest reply. "Besides, the dirty floor gives me an excuse to have you in my lap." Purna admitted.

Xian giggled and peppered her bodyguards neck with kisses. "Silly, Purna. You have no need of an excuse." She whispered, trying to stay quiet for Earl and Jin to rest. Purna just shrugged and held the smaller woman closer. All was silent for hours. No moans or grunts came from outside, no banging on the metal doors. Only the sounds of light breathing and the occasional rustling of clothing. Purna had closed her eye, relaxing and basking in the feel of Xian laying atop her, as she took in the calm. Then the silence was broken by a whispered question for Purna's lover. "Do you think we will get off this island, Qīn'ài de?" Purna opened her eye and gazed at her companion, her eyes held nothing but love and patience for the woman.

"I can't say for sure, love. The variables are against us, but I can promise you this." Purna lightly cupped her lovers cheek. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe. Even if that means I have to strap you to a lifeboat and send out to sea." Purna teased. She was only half joking. Her and Dark Purna silently agreed that their lives game after Xian's. Her safety, her happiness and well being was the number on priority for the super human.

Xian chuckled and leaned into the caress. She knew that her bodyguard was telling the truth, and that worried her inside. "Things shall not come to that, Purna. I am certain that everything will be fine. With you leading us, what could go wrong?" Xian asked, rhetorically. Purna just smirked and brought her lover in for a tender, good night kiss. Xian sighed into the kiss, then reluctantly broke away and cuddled against the strong woman, tucking her head underneath her chin. Purna smiled softly and grabbed a blanket that sat a few inches away. She covered the both with the warm piece of cloth and Purna got even more comfortable, holding the smaller body tightly to her chest. As the pair slowly let sleep overcome them, Purna said. "I love you, Xian. Good night."

Xian smiled. "Good night. I love you too, Qīn'ài de."

Purna looked around in dismay. Everything was destroyed. The city of Moresby, the capitol of Banoi Island, was no more. Everywhere Purna looked she saw death and destruction. She had thought the resort was bad, but this took the cake. In hindsight she shouldn't have been surprised. It was a city, a city filled with people, during some kind of virus outbreak that turned people into the undead. It would have spread fast in Moresby, and she could see the level of destruction it had wrought. "Oh, god."

Purna blinked and looked at her companion, Jin. The young mechanic had wanted to come along and assist with finding survivors. She was a pretty girl, to be sure. A cute, pixie like face with hazel eyes. Her black hair was also pixie like in appearance, short and unkempt that made her appear wild, yet feminine. Purna looked away from the young girl and ushered back into the armored truck. "I know. Get back inside, Jin."

Jin, reluctantly climbed back inside the truck, not before asking a questions. "Do you think anyone is still alive?"

Purna smirked and threw her a wink. "Their has to be. Several thousand people in this city, there are bound to be few held up somewhere." Jin seemed relieved by her statement, feeling that Purna wouldn't let her down. In the short time that she had known the one-eyed woman she came to the conclusion that she was a protector. So far she had been proven correct. She had protected Jin and Xian many times in the city already and Jin was coming down with a bit of hero worship as a result. Now, she was sure that Purna would do everything she could to save as many lives as possible.

Jin smiled at the bodyguard and closed the door to the truck. "Anything?" Jin nearly jumped out of her seat and quickly turned to the drivers side. Xian smiled apologetically. Jin liked Xian. She reminded her a lot of her mother. Kind and beautiful, small but strong. Next to Purna, Xian was Jin's favorite person. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Jin took a breathe to slow her raging heart. "No, nothing yet. Things aren't looking good."

Xian nodded and looked into the rear-view mirror. From her she could make out several forms sitting in the many bench seats on the bus behind them. They had been at work for hours and they had managed to save dozens of people in this ravaged city. To top it all off they had managed to loot several stores of their supplies to be returned to the resort hotel. Overall, their time was well spent. "Do not worry, Jin. Purna knows what she is doing." Xian smiled reassuringly at the younger woman.

Jin nodded and smiled in return. "I know. She's really something isn't she?"

Xian giggled and settled back into her seat as she waited for Purna to finish her scouting of the nearby buildings. "Yes. She is amazing." Xian smiled fondly at the figure outside, affection clear in her eyes. When Xian looked back at her smaller companion she noticed her fidgeting, as if debating with herself on asking something. "What is it?"

"Um...I've been wondering about her...about her eye." Xian stiffened, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the young mechanic. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

Xian smiled sadly. "No, it is ok. While it is painful to remember, I can tell you about it." Xian looked back outside as she spoke, watching Purna's lips moving. She must be talking to her darker side. She didn't look away as she explained. "When we met, it was on the night before the outbreak. Strange things were happening that day and I will admit I was afraid. Purna offered to keep me company during the night. The following morning... the zombies attacked. We managed to escape the resort but..." Xian paused, trying to get rid of the image of a motionless Purna, eyeless, staring back at her. "She almost died. I was not paying attention and she pushed me out of the way of a group of zombies and they...they just jumped her. One tore her eye out, others just began eating her." Jin gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Her hazel eyes were wide with fright and tears were threatening to break free. Xian nodded, knowing full what she felt. "I killed them quickly but the damage was done. She lost her eye because of me. She almost lost her life, because of me."

"Oh...that's horrible." Jin joined the older woman in staring at Purna from the safety of the armored truck. Purna turned suddenly and Jin thought she saw a flash of red over her eye-patch. Before she could get a good look, it was gone. "What...?"

"Hmm? What is it, Jin?" Xian inquired.

"N-nothing. Must have been my imagination." Jin watched the tall and dangerous bodyguard for a moment more, trying to catch a glimpse of that glowing red, but nothing revealed itself. All too soon Purna made her way back to the truck and climbed in. Jin moved over to give her some room, the back of the truck being used for supplies.

"Next stop, Xi." Purna ordered with a sigh.

Xian smiled. "Yes, Qīn'ài de." The Chinese woman started the truck and drove away. Logan followed them from the bus. "Is this the last stop?"

"Yeah. If we don't find anything more, head on back to the hotel. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Of course."

All was quiet during the drive to the last stop, the church. Jin didn't mind, it gave her time to think on what Xian had told her. It was a miracle Purna was still alive. To Jin, it just showed how amazing Purna really was. She took on zombies, almost gotten eaten alive and came back from it without a scratch. That last thought made her pause. How did she come back without a scratch? Surely she would have chunks of flesh missing, but the only thing really gone was her eye.

Jin looked at Purna out of the corner of her eye and studied her. Her face was flawless, not an inch of skin out of place. How was that possible. Purna turned a little and Jin could see her eye-patch. It was completely black. Except at the center was a fleck of red. What was that?

Thoughts of Purna ceased when the truck came to a stop. They were outside of a gate that lead up the church. Jin gasped when she saw the front doors of the church surrounded by zombies. "Those poor people." She whispered in dismay. How many of the zombies used to be normal people? They were just living their lives when all this started, not thinking they end up being flesh-eating monsters.

Jin was taken from her thoughts by the truck door opening. She turned to watch Purna jump out, not an ounce of fear showing on her features. Jin couldn't help but be worried for her friend. She knew Purna could take care of herself but, there was a lot them. "Be careful, Purna." Jin called out to the one-eyed warrior. Purna glanced back and smirked, not at the least bit worried. She blinked, or was that a wink, and continued up the stone steps to the church entryway. Jin still looked worried.

"Do not worry, Jin. Purna will be fine." Xian reminded her.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. Aren't you worried? She's out there all alone, we should go help her."

Xian stopped the eager girl and smiled. "Of course I am worried. I would not lover her otherwise. But I know that she will be fine. I have faith that she will be alright."

"Why? Why do you think she would be okay?" Jin argued. "I know she has the skills and experience in fighting, even with zombies. But she's just one person against dozens of them. How will she be fine?" Jin almost screeched her question. She was getting herself worked up and began to hyperventilate. She wanted to help her friend, someone who was quickly becoming like an older sister to her, but at the same time she was terrified of fighting zombies. They just made her freeze in fear. It was embarrassing and frustrating at the same time.

Xian took Jin's hand and stroked the back of her hand with her own thumb. She stared into the younger girls eyes with understanding. "Because, Jin, she has something no other human has."

"What's that?"

"Remember the story I told you? How the zombies attacked her?" Jin nodded. "Something happened to her during that time. The zombies DNA, through saliva and blood, got into her system." Jin's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Seeing this, Xian went on, keeping a gentle hand on her younger friend. "She explains it as being super-human. She is faster, stronger, smarter. She even mentioned sleeping less and less every day. Something inside of her has told her these things. Her inner-self if you will."

"I-I don't understand."

"I know you noticed the red glow behind her eye-patch. Do you know what that is?" Xian asked, to which Jin shook her head in the negative. "That is her inner-self. Purna calls it 'Dark Purna' to differentiate between the two. They are the same person though, and that glows appears when Dark Purna manifests herself. Purna and I believe that this zombie outbreak was a biological weapons test, and Purna was the success. These zombies failed the test and became mindless flesh-eating monsters, the poor things."

Xian giggled at the look of abject shock on the younger girls face. "You-you're joking right?"

"Not at all. I am quite serious. So you have nothing to worry about with Purna. She will be fine." Jin could only nod and look out the windshield. Purna appeared just then, signaling the all clear. She didn't have a drop of blood on her, not even a hair was out of place. _How long did that take? _Jin found herself wondering. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes. As Xian and Jin got out of the truck to help gather any supplies and survivors, Jin couldn't help but think. _What is she? _

**AN: I have no Excuse for not updating quickly. Other than the fact I'm a terrible person. Feel free to send hate mail, I shall be expecting it. Now then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will continue with the next one.**


End file.
